Seizing Destiny
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Part 7 of Clandestine Trysts. Rumple is now awake from his curse and has a lot to do—convince the Savior to break the curse, bring back magic, end Regina, and most importantly… reunite with his true love and their child.
1. Part 1

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Part 7 of Clandestine Trysts. Rumple is now awake from his curse and has a lot to do—convince the Savior to break the curse, bring back magic, end Regina, and most importantly… reunite with his true love and their child.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_ because if I had the power… well, it would mostly focus on Rumbelle anyway. Also, I did borrow some of the dialogue from certain episodes such as "The Price of Gold," "Desperate Souls," "Skin Deep," "What Happened to Frederick," "Dreamy," and "A Land Without Magic." Some I have worded differently but for the most part… those lines belong to the writers of _Once Upon a Time_, not me. So no ownership I'm claiming here for this entertaining story.

A/N: Here we go! This is the last installment for the Clandestine Trysts series, but I do have a couple of other ideas up my sleeve for this 'verse so it won't be goodbye for long. Thank you again for everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and following these stories! I'm so glad you enjoyed them as I did in writing them! This is definitely the longest one and I am splitting it up so it's not all one huge lump. Also, there will be angst at the start of the story, but it will change later on as the story progresses, but if you need a break from it… check out my fluffy (angst free) story _The Swan Princess_. It's loosely based on the cartoon and features Spinner!Rum and young Bae. And since this is an AU, I am taking liberties with some of season 1's Storybrooke episodes and jumping around to fit in the timeline of this story.

A/A/N: Thank God with all the snow days I had! If it weren't for them, I never would have finished this sooner. ;)

Chosen Destiny

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Part 1**

As soon as his head was cleared, Rumplestiltskin quietly bid Emma Swann a nice evening and made a hasty (albeit smoothly) escape from the bed and breakfast. He nearly stumbled out, his cane skidding across the gravel, almost losing his balance in an undignified face plant to the ground had he not caught himself in time. Had anyone noticed they would have wondered what had gotten the suave, nonplussed Mr. Gold all worked up.

It was the assault of cursed memories that shook him up and he tried to wait until he was safely home to sort them out, but his newly awakened self could not help himself from absorbing and seeking everything about his beloved Belle, and in turn, he was experiencing a thousand and one emotions. Amazingly, he kept it together despite the urge to scream, cry, and rage all at once.

The trek to the Victorian home felt like days, but Rumple made it in the nick of time. Once the door was sealed, his back slid to the floor. His knee was on fire, crying in agony, but the pain was worth it. It was the least he deserved for what he did to Belle and Lily-Rose.

Even though he knew the memories of Gold and Isabelle together were false, there was a smidgen of truth when it came to him and Belle. Some of the momentous occasions that occurred in Avonlea translated over here as well with a slight variation to the truth; however, the essence of their romance remained the same. Yet, it was the aftermath—the product of their love that ripped him apart.

While he chose to leave his True Love and babe in order to protect them—here, the separation was less noble, a perversion of the truth. And out of all the falsity of his new life it was that painful episode that sent his heart unraveling.

He didn't just simply leave them.

No… he _rejected _them. Shunned them, cut them off, shut them out.

Hitting his back against the door, he gripped his hair as he rocked back and forth… the onslaught of unforgiving memories mocking him.

He had been cruel to her, _to her_ of all people!

He denied being Lily-Rose's father (not Lilianna, he couldn't think of her like that not even Belle's false name). He abandoned the woman he loved for being pregnant, admonished her and tore her into shreds for something that wasn't her fault. Even Gold strongly suspected that Greg purposely got her so drunk that her inhibitions were lowered so he could take advantage of his wife.

But instead of comforting her, helping her… he left her stone cold with hatred freezing the little warmness and hope in her fiery blue eyes.

He crushed her spirit, broken her will with a few callous and spiteful words—taking their beautiful love and turning it into something ugly, degrading it into nothing more than a mere fuck to scratch the itch. He made her feel used, a whore with his offer of money to pay for her "inconvenience." He told her he never loved her—a sin that even he, Rumplestiltskin, could never utter yet Gold had no problem doing so. He told her that he never cherished any of their time spent together, those precious intimate moments that really meant the world to him, especially when he was the Dark One.

Instead, Gold made sure she suffered in the worst imaginable of ways. He inflicted upon her an agonizing form of torture that could ever be bestowed on a young woman:

_He destroyed her_.

And the most damning of it all… was that Gold felt justified in his actions. In the mind of his accursed persona, Gold was betrayed and hurt that Isabelle would sleep with her husband. He believed he was the victim in this affair for it had been Isabelle who started this whole thing with her teasing and smiles and for driving his libido wild with intense need and desire. He blamed her for making him fall in love with her, for making him think he had a chance with her when it was just a lie. And that was the bottom line… Gold believed their relationship was a lie and he had been deceived into believing that an old monster like him could have happiness. And despite it all, Gold loved her still. He loved that woman so damn much that he had to hurt her… he had to drive her away and he succeeded.

The idea of making amends was something Gold didn't want, but he was curious to see if it was true that he was the father of Liliana and when he looked into the child's eyes… he knew and turned to the bottle to numb the pain, to convince himself that it wasn't true, and it was a fool's hope to believe any reconciliation could transpire.

Gold was a coward. He rather drink himself to death than fight for what was rightfully his… his family.

Then again, Gold didn't have a missing son either. Regina never knew about Bae and had never invented a falsehood about his boy. But Rumple knew Bae was out there and he was determined to fight for him, to prove to his son that he had changed and he could be a better man.

And Belle…

Well, he was determined to fight for her as well. The same with Lily-Rose. She was his daughter and this was his second chance to do things right with his offspring. He wanted to be a part of her life, to raise her and watch her grow into a beautiful woman. The time of loneliness and darkness was behind him and he was done sacrificing for what was right. It was time he weathered the storm and put his faith in the power of True Love and to make his happy ending a reality.

But before he could enact on that promise there was a curse that needed to be dealt with and he knew the Savior will need help breaking it. He knew little about her and there was research that needed to be done, but he could sense that making her believe will take some time and convincing her will be difficult. It was a challenge like any other he had faced and when there was a will… there was a way.

The next thing on his agenda was the Evil Queen herself. The vile woman really did it this time and he was prepared to show little mercy for what she had done. His first impulse was to stalk over to that overcompensating dick of a house and rip her limb from bloody limb, stuffed that expensive manicured hand down her slimy throat, cut out her tongue, poke out her eyes, and chop off her head and put it on a spike and parade her up and down Main Street as a lesson not to mess with the Dark One or his loved ones.

How dare she! The vapid evil cow! Using his curse to hurt his True Love! Oh… she played her cards well and she cleverly avoided breaking her deal with him. Were it not for the growing anger swelling inside of him, Rumple would have to commend her on a job well done in twisting his words.

She did leave his family alone and she made sure that Belle was financially secured… but she had _him _do her dirty work and hurt his beloved. Regina didn't have to lift a finger to break them apart and all the while she knew what was going on and never bothered to interfere.

Why should she when Gold made it so easy to fall prey to her orchestrations?

Of course, the irony was not loss to Rumple. He made a living and nursed a reputation for his deals and twisting of words, but at least he never purposely intended to be cruel. He was always straight up honest about his contracts—if only others took the time to read the fine print. It was not his fault if someone was too lazy to get to the deal right away and not read about the consequences.

He prided himself on following his deals to the letter. And if it happened to benefit him in some way, then it was a fortunate side effect.

Yet Regina had to pollute everything with her filthy fingers. Well, if he loses Belle at the end of this, then there was no holding back his wrath on the Queen. Killing her quickly wasn't an option.

Oh no…

He wanted her to suffer like he had and she will die when he tells her to. Of course, what he had in mind would require Dr. Frankenstein bringing her back to life several or hundred dozen times before his thirst for revenge would be quenched.

Who knows? If he's lucky, he will be immortal in this world and he'll keep Regina around just as long to satisfy the beast's pound of flesh for eternity. It will certainly make her an example about double-crossing the Dark One.

But as long as forever can be it still wouldn't be enough time for Rumple to get his point across, to feel vindicated for what she had done to him and Belle. Regina will feel pain and she will pay for those stinging words that left his mouth to the lies she told him while locked up in the mine under Charming and Snow's orders.

Belle never became happy with her husband, and she certainly was not expecting another child. So in this world… Belle was not expecting Greg's child.

It was such a relief and Rumple felt he had a greater chance to win her back now… to convince her that his heart was true to her and only her.

Drying off his tears, Rumple got up from his spot; his leg throbbing in protest. Magic comes with a price and in this case… so does heartache. He would pay for his leg in the morning, but right now, the imp needed to plot his next move.

xxXXxx

It had been two weeks since Rumple's curse ended. Emma was ensconced with her mother, although she was blissfully unaware that it was her. The Savior was proving to be a difficult one to convince the truth about Storybrooke. Not even Henry's gallant attempts seemed to help.

Emma Swann was annoyingly stubborn and he could see the apple hadn't fallen to far from the tree considering how irritating Snow and Charming were in the Enchanted Forest.

Speaking of apples…

It took all his willpower not to clobber Regina over the head with his cane. It wouldn't do him any favors if he was arrested so he had to force his civility with a touch of rudeness. Of course, he even contemplated in telling her his true identity and let her stew with the gripping suspense for when he would strike back. Yet it was the possibility of it blowing up in his face that kept him from doing so. The last thing he wanted was for Belle to reject him if she believed he was the monster that the stories warned about.

So he forced himself to play well, but it didn't stop his imagination from coming up with various ways to murder the Evil Queen. Those imagined musings always put a wide smile on his face.

Of course, right now… it could explain why the residents were scurrying away from him as he strolled down the sidewalks as he envisioned stuffing apple after apple in her large mouth like a pig about to be barbequed on a spit. Rumple let out a muffled chuckle as he pictured Regina tied up like one roasting over a fire, but in this hellish eternity… she would forever turn around and around with the flames scorching her though never catching her on fire. She would be snorting for death after a few rotations.

Completely engrossed with his thoughts, Rumple wasn't paying any attention until he ran into an equally occupied beauty.

"I'm sorry I—" Belle, no _Isabelle's_, voice trailed off, her austere cerulean eyes darkened as she noticed who it was she ran into. "Mr. Gold," she finished coolly.

It took all his strength to keep himself from falling to his knees, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Even though they had seen each other for the last twenty-eight years, it felt like he hadn't seen her in forever. She was still so beautiful and there was that defiant spark that lingered in her countenance that sent his blood boiling. The air in his lungs tightened and he found it difficult to allow the oxygen to circulate as he continued to stare at her like a man starving in the desert.

His lack of retort and the unusual look on his face had Isabelle frowning. This wasn't like him at all… Normally, he would curse out any poor soul who dared to step in his way, yet the ruthless landlord and businessman was uncharacteristically silent. Something didn't sit right with her and yet… he seemed _different_ somehow. Isabelle couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but there was something different about him. And she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Isa—" he began, stopped, and corrected himself, "Mrs. Hunter. I apologize. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

She blinked, not sure if she heard correctly. A quick peek from the corner of her eye and she saw that a couple of other people stopped and were looking in their direction. Apparently, they seemed to be stunned that Gold wasn't chewing her out so the apology had been real and not in her head.

Feeling suddenly uneasy (and not because he was her ex-lover and father of her child), Isabelle nodded quickly.

"It's all right Mr. Gold," she said. "I need to get going. I have to pick up—"

"Lilianna," he supplied, earning him an arched eyebrow from the brunette.

"Ye-yes," she replied, looking at him warily.

Rumple held his breath, sensing there was something she was going to say, but his beloved pressed her lips together and walked past him without another word or glance. He turned to watch her go, not before fixating a glare in the direction of the curious bystanders that sent them flying, and longed to go with her to see his daughter.

She disappeared inside the florist's shop and Rumple released his breath. He surmised that all in all it hadn't been as bad as he thought it could have been. He took it as a sign that there was a chance he could repair the damage that was wrought by the curse and maybe… just maybe win his family back.

xxXXxx

Their next meeting occurred two days later and it was both a blessing and a curse.

Rumple had locked up his shop for the evening and was walking away when he heard the shattering of glass. Turning around, he watched as Cinderella (Ashley Boyd in this world) entered his shop, and immediately, he knew exactly what she was going after. The smart thing to do would be to call for Sheriff Graham about the burglar, but Rumple was confident he could handle the situation on his own. After all, she was merely a slip of a girl and very pregnant so she didn't really pose a threat in his mind.

Of course, the last thing he expected (and damn this world without magic) was for the pepper spray in his eyes. The stinging sensation lit his eyes on fire as he let out a shout. In a wild frenzy, his fingers dove for his retinas to wipe it off, but instead, he crashed into the wall behind him. The blow hurtled him forward and when he tried to balance himself… he forgot his bad leg couldn't support his weight, which made Rumple fall over and slammed his head into the corner of the counter, knocking him out.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but the next thing Rumple remembered was being awakened by a frantic voice repeating his name as a petite hand shaking his shoulder.

Wincing, Rumple opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to fight off the blurriness of his vision, to see a pair of the most beautiful deep cobalt eyes peering anxiously into his. Her long brown curls tumbled over her shoulder and brushed his cheek as she bent over him to check his head for any other injuries. Her finger lightly grazed the cut above his eyebrow, her face pinched with worry.

She was so close… her lips… a breath away and he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent deeply. Roses and vanilla filled his nostrils and he couldn't help himself as he whispered longingly, "_Belle_…"

"Mr. Gold?" Isabelle pulled back, her brow arched questioningly.

And it was the murmuring of his accursed name that doused the moment and reminded him that Belle was not Belle.

Fighting back the wave of dizziness, he lifted himself from the floor, but she was there, her hands gently holding him as he got his bearings. Breathing hard, he pointed to his cane that was abandoned not far from where he fell and asked, "If you wouldn't mind…?"

Biting her lip, Isabelle reached for the cane and handed it to him. Standing up proved to be difficult and Isabelle slid her arm behind him as she helped him to his feet. Rumple lurched forward as his head throbbed in protest, but he kept a firm grip on his cane with his arm still slung over Isabelle's shoulder.

"Come on," she mumbled, guiding him to the backroom and had him sit on the cot. He was grateful for the comfortable seating as another bout of dizziness came over him and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to ride it out.

Within seconds, Isabelle's cool fingers were caressing his temple as a wet cloth tenderly dabbed his brow. This time he forced himself to keep his eyes opened so he wouldn't miss a moment of seeing his beloved tending to him without hatred or anger reflecting back at him. His heart fluttered in his chest at her ministrations, and briefly, there was a glimpse of his Belle as she smiled softly at him. Then, recalling what happened, her smile dropped as grave concern replaced her countenance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I've been robbed," he told her flatly.

The look of reprove on her face had him flinching. "And you-what? Confronted them? What the Hell were you thinking? You should have called the police!" Her voice went up a couple of octaves that Rumple cringed.

"I didn't know this would happen," he retorted weakly. "I wasn't expecting to be maced by Ashley Boyd of all people."

"Ashley did this?" Isabelle repeated in astonishment. "Sweet and pregnant Ashley?"

"Well, sweet is debatable," he said in a poor attempt at humor, which earned him a glare.

"Why in the world would she rob you?"

He sighed. "Because I have something she wants."

She waited for him to continue but when he didn't, Isabelle fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, whatever it was… there must be more to it for her to react like this. It's not like her to attack someone, even if that person happens to be you."

He let out a dry chuckle while his heart clenched at how Belle-like she sounded. Always seeing the good in people regardless of the situation was his beloved all right, and then he realized that she was here, helping him. Still. Considering their situation, he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to walk out once he regained consciousness, but here she remained as she gazed intently at his injury.

"I don't think you will need any stitches, but it will leave a nasty bruise," she informed him, moving the wet cloth away from his brow. As Isabelle began to rise from her spot, he quickly reached out and seized her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

The action startled Isabelle that she dropped the washcloth at her foot. For a second, they locked eyes and the intensity in his warmed her lower belly, her blood stirring with such longing she hadn't felt in a long time. Yet, it was the slight flinch she made the moment his fingers encircled her tiny wrist that caused him to let go as shame flooded his brown eyes. This look of remorse had her breath catching in her throat since she only expected cold and contempt to reflect back at her, however, her former lover appeared to be apologetic that she couldn't help her heart skipping a beat.

"Forgive me," he murmured, his voice a soft caress in the still air. "I didn't—Isabelle… why are you _here_?"

She froze and at that instant she was asking herself the same question: _why _was she there? Given their past history, she had no desire to be anywhere near him, yet when she saw him lying on the floor… motionless and quiet… something inside her snapped and she had to go to him. There was no explanation for this sudden need to be at his side just that she had to be. But how could she admit that aloud to him of all people? Especially after he turned his back on her when she needed him the most in her life and with Lilianna… Isabelle closed her eyes at the stab of fresh pain ran through her. She could take the anger and resentment from him, but to deny his flesh and blood? That was a different kind of rejection she couldn't handle and one she could not forget.

When she lifted her lashes, she heard herself responding, "I should go. This was a mistake."

"Is it?" he questioned, staring at her with those unfathomable pools. "Can you really truly say this was a mistake?"

She wanted to curse him. She wanted to walk away from this shop, from _him_, and not glance back but she felt powerless herself as she kept rooted to her spot. There was something different about him that much she could make out and it was not a figment of her imagination when they accidentally ran into each other. He seemed different then and now as they continued to stare at each other in the backroom of his pawnshop. And something was telling her to wake up… this tiny whisper in the back of her mind, but it didn't make any sense. She was awake but why couldn't she leave?

Then in slow motion, he rose on unsteady legs, those deep, mesmerizing eyes of warm whiskey never once leaving, as he moved closer to her… his lips inches away from her parted ones.

She darted her head to the side, her fists clenching at her side as she trembled in front of him. She could not do this! She can't!

Finding the strength to move, Isabelle did and she refused to look back at him as she hurried away. The voice in her head was screaming in protest but she ignored the drumming and put her focus on her daughter who was waiting for her at Granny's. Yet, her heart was left behind in that backroom where a broken man raised his cane and broke the nearest objects in his reach.

xxXXxx

Rumple could not believe how close and how far away he was from his True Love. He felt the prickling sensation of something in the air and he recognized the sizzling feeling as magic. True Love's kiss was in his grasp and if he had kissed Isabelle that night… he believed Belle would have been returned to him. He knew it in his gut that she was going to be back that his soul had cried in anguish when she walked away. As much as his primal instinct demanded him to grab her and kiss her anyways, he feared that such force would prevent Belle from coming back and he didn't want to lose her for good.

So he let her go.

It didn't change how he felt or how his rage took over and ruled him for the better part of ten minutes until reason prevailed and commanded him to realize that she had come to him on her own and that not all was lost. There was a possible chance that Isabelle still loved Gold, despite the horrendous grievance he committed, and if there was that slight glimmer that her love existed… then he could win her back. Curse or no curse… Rumple could make things right with Isabelle and he was determined more now than ever to prove she was destined to be with him.

Yet, duty was calling and he knew he had to retrieve Ms. Boyd before she gave birth and when he went to Ms. Swann for help… he did it with the full intention that he could extract something from her. She was a resourceful young woman and such talent could prove to be very useful later on and he was dead-set on gaining a favor from her.

To his delight, everything worked out perfectly than he could expect. Even without the gift of foresight, Rumple received a promise of a favor from the Savior and he knew he couldn't be too hasty with such a request. He knew when he collected on it, it would have to be worthy of its weight and implications. Something that Ms. Emma Swann could not back out of no matter what.

With her word secured, Rumple felt the pulling of a satisfied smirk on his lips as he began to walk away. As quickly as it came, the quicker it fell when he caught the sight of chestnut curls streaking ahead of him and a large ape at her heels, the former's mouth flapping with apologies and how was he supposed to know.

He knew those curls and the anxious, panicking accent and something close to dread stopped his heart.

Something was wrong.

_Terribly _wrong.

And it was his daughter that was in trouble.

He didn't notice the odd look that crossed a certain blonde Savior's face as he hurried over to the frantic mother who was passing her bundled up child to a nurse.

"S-she's running a high fever and she had been sneezing earlier but I didn't—" Isabelle was close to tears as she moved alongside the nurse. "I have never seen her get this sick. Lilianna's a healthy baby and—"

"It's all right Mrs. Hunter," the nurse assured her. "Dr. Geisel will take care of her. He's a natural with children."

It did calm the bereft mother somewhat and she nodded as the nurse instructed another nurse to page the doctor to meet her in room 3A.

"It'll be all right Izzy," her husband said, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Immediately, she jerked away from him and turned with a fierce glare on her countenance. Anger and disgust raged in her stormy gaze as she slapped his hand away from her again.

"Don't you dare Greg!" she hissed. "I can't believe you 'did not notice' Lilianna was sick!"

"I'm not a mind reader," he argued. "How was I to know she was coming down with the flu? She was crying, yeah, but she cries a lot. It's a baby thing."

"So you ignored her so you could what- watch your game?" Izzy spat out. "It never occurred to you that perhaps her crying didn't sound normal?"

"Crying is crying Izzy. I can't tell the difference. And, besides, you're as much as to blame too. You heard her sneezing this morning and still you went to the shop. Don't go pinning it all on me."

Isabelle's jaw fell ungracefully as she gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously Greg? I had to open the shop because you decided you didn't want to do it anymore."

"Well, we don't need it. I have tons of money."

"That's quickly running out now and—" her voice trailed off when she noticed Mr. Gold coming up behind her husband. The look of concern that overcame his features was quickly becoming natural in his unusual state of behavior and Isabelle found the sight of her former lover comforting, although she had to ignore the slight quickened pace of her heart.

"What's wrong? I heard the commotion and…" Gold began to ask but Greg Hunter gave his landlord a dirty look.

"It's none of your concern, Gold," Greg grounded out. "This is private."

The rancorous Scotsman curled his upper lip into a sneer. "Well, if what your wife says is true, then I have good reason to make sure my rent is paid on time and in full."

That shut Greg up quick… a little _too _quickly for Isabelle's taste, but right now she wanted her husband out of her sight and Mr. Gold provided it for her as the younger man made some pitiful excuse and left. With the lumbering oaf gone, Gold's smirk dropped as he gave Isabelle a small grin.

"Hey," he said softly. "Is Lilianna all right?"

"She ran a temperature of 102° and after I came home from the shop… she was wailing like I never heard before and Greg told me she was like that for the last several hours. He kept her in her crib and assumed she was 'tired' so she could nap." She couldn't help the bitter tone in her voice and the roll of her eyes at how ignorant her husband had been. "After checking her temperature, I came here right away. I know I'm probably overreacting. Children get sick, run fevers all the time, but Lilianna has always been healthy. I can't remember the last time she had the common cold."

"She's a strong one like her mother. And with the best care in Storybrooke, Lilianna will bounce back to normal."

It was the words of comfort to soothe the anxious mother, but it was his compliment about _her _that had Isabelle looking at him strangely. Yet, Gold returned back to his usual self as his fist curled tightly around his cane, his voice deepening into a snarl.

"But _he _should have done something immediately. What kind of a man neglects a child? Any child for that matter? Especially my—"

Quickly, Isabelle shook her hands to silent his confession from being spoken aloud, her eyes widening in desperation. "Don't," she pleaded to him. "Not now."

"Why not?" he whispered angrily. "I won't let this stand! After ignoring her like this… who knows how many times he has done it before? Or later on when something terrible happens? Is he going to shut her out just to watch a stupid pointless game—"

"You have no right to judge," she shot back. "He may not be the best, but right now he's the only father that she has ever known."

The words were a slap to the face and the message was clear. Greg made a mistake but he wasn't the one to deny her existence. No… the greater sinner was in her presence and as much as Rumple was loathed to admit it… he wasn't exactly father of the year material either. First Bae and now Lilianna. It didn't matter it was the Curse that made it happen, the fact remained that Gold turned down the paternal role and he had no right to make judgment calls on someone else.

Watching his face crumble, Isabelle knew she went too far but what she said was the truth. Greg made mistakes and while she was still peeved about this situation, at least Greg was in her daughter's life. Sure, he wasn't exactly thrilled that Lilianna was a girl at first, but he had been trying and she did catch him giving her a pony ride on his back and Lilianna had been in stitches over how silly Dada was with his neighing. However, her betraying heart wanted someone else in that place and he chose not to be a part of the picture. As much as she tried to cling to that spiteful version of the man she thought she loved… she was finding it difficult to retain.

Softening her tone, she said, "I appreciate your concern. I do. But that's all that can ever be."

"What if it's not what I want anymore?" he murmured, his admission having her eyelids fly open. "Isa—"

Before he could finish saying her name, Gold was interrupted by a "ahem" from an unwanted throat. Breathing harshly through his nose, he couldn't suppress the roll of his eyes as he muttered, "Ms. Swann…"

Sure enough, the Savior was standing behind him, her inquisitive and sharp perceptive hazel eyes flicking back and forth between him and Isabelle. Then settling a cool look on him, the progeny of Snow and Charming asked, "Is he bothering you Miss…?"

"Missus," Izzy corrected, making a point more for the man than the intruder by waggling her ring finger. "And no. Mr. Gold isn't bothering me. If he was, then he'd know." Straightening her back, Isabelle faced Gold. "Thank you again Mr. Gold for the kind sentiment. Like you said, Lilianna should bounce back to normal."

He knew he was being dismissed but Rumple couldn't find it in himself to depart just yet. His daughter was ill and he wanted to make sure she was all right and damn he was going to stay whether Isabelle liked it or not. He flashed a cocky smirk, his gold tooth blaring loudly. "I rather stay to make sure. I am quite fond of her after all."

The color drained from his beloved's face and while he did not take satisfaction in it… Rumple knew Belle would have preferred if he'd stay. She was a strong woman, who didn't need someone to dictate what needs to be done, but she needed support like any other person and since that imbecile of a husband wasn't doing it properly… then Gold will to prove he was a changed man.

"Oh God. Don't tell me you have some twisted claim on this baby too," Emma said, her disgust obviously clear. "Seriously. What is with you and children?"

Grating his teeth, Rumple glared at the insufferable woman. Why couldn't the Savior have some tact or the very least stay out of other people's businesses? Was that too much to ask for? Then again, he had to think about whom her parents were and how those rules didn't apply to them either.

"As a matter of fact—" he began but fearing he might let something slip, Isabelle interjected before he could utter his next words, earning her a scrutinizing look from the blonde woman in the red leather jacket.

"Mr. Gold is a family friend," she lied smoothly.

"A family friend?" Emma repeated with total disbelief.

"Yes," the beauty replied. "It's not well-known, which I know Mr. Gold prefers it this way, but he did a kind service for my father when he was ill. And he did again for my husband and me when he passed away."

"Really?" The look on Emma's face was irritating and getting on his nerves, but he was stunned that Isabelle would speak on his behalf, even if it was a lie. "You did a kind service?"

"I'm not completely heartless," he countered. "But I do have a reputation I like to maintain Ms. Swann if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," the blonde answered, although the suspicious glint in her eye didn't fade. "Well, if everything is okay—"

"It is," Isabelle replied. "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Emma Swann," the Savior said with a nod of her head. "Likewise." Before walking away, she gave one last parting look to Gold. "I would say the same but it's not."

"Don't forget Ms. Swann. You owe me a favor," he reminded her with a wolfish grin.

"I won't forget. Trust me," she muttered as she took her leave.

Once she was out of sight, Rumple turned to look back at his beloved and his heart almost skipped at the sight glaze over Isabelle's eyes.

Could it be…?

However, it was his release from his Curse that had him hoping the Savior's name might trigger the same reaction in his True Love, but Isabelle Hunter stood in her stead and she still wasn't happy with him.

"Whatever you're going to say next," she warned him. "Don't. I didn't do it for you. I did it for me and Lilianna."

"I wasn't," he assured her, although the pang resonated in him.

"Good." She nodded and crossed her arms. "Look… if you want… I'll keep you updated on Lilianna."

"I would like that very much," he said sincerely, a real smile blossoming across his face.

"Okay." She paused, her lower lip slipping between her teeth. "I'll see you later."

"All right."

The nurse happened to come up to her at that point and told Isabelle she could come back with her to see the doctor. Before Isabelle left, she looked back at Gold. "If you see Greg… could you send him to me?"

_That should be me_, the scathing thought echoed in his head. _I should be there with them… with my family._ Yet, Isabelle was giving him a greater kindness in keeping him informed about his daughter's health and he wasn't going to press his luck in asking to see her. Of course, it would look fishy if he was in the room with the young mother and her child. Talk would easily spread and the last thing he wanted was to put Belle in a bad spot.

Clamping down on his tongue lest he should say something he might later regret, he gave her a stiff nod and turned around to walk away… all the while the primal instinct to go back was killing him. Once more he had to walk away from Belle and Lily-Rose and he only prayed that this wouldn't continue for much longer. The sooner the Curse was broken, the sooner everything will be back in place.

He didn't see Greg in the hall or in the lobby as he was heading out the main doors, but he wasn't surprised when he found the ape loitering outside. A wave of disgust rolled over him as he watched the younger man stamp out a cigarette.

"That's a nasty habit to have with a child around," he heard himself saying, his tone coming off as a snarl. Gripping his cane tightly, he kept it in front of himself as he stared coolly at Greg.

The other man was startled but once the surprise wore off… he narrowed his eyes at Gold. "It doesn't concern you Gold. But if you must know… I don't smoke around Lilianna. Izzy would kill me if I did."

Gold had to chuckle at that one. "Aye, a mother will protect her young no matter what. Isabelle is no different."

At the mention of his wife's name, Greg's frown deepened at the familiarity tone the landlord adopted. "Yes, well, _Izzy_ is an incredible woman and I'm lucky to have her."

"Indeed," Gold answered drolly. "Although, I doubt the same might not be said about you."

Greg's fists clenched. "I know I fucked up Gold. I don't need you rubbing it in my face."

"Well, I'm happy to serve as a reminder," the landlord said. "You have responsibilities Mr. Hunter. It would be in your best interests to remember that. In fact, your presence is requested at this moment so I would make damn certain that you stop blaming the one person who you're 'lucky' to have and accept you were the one at fault for your negligence over a petty game. Goodnight."

Before Rumple could make his leave, Greg sidestepped him. "Excuse me, but who are you to make those judgment calls?"

So the moose did have a backbone and the evil imp within him giggled for joy. "I'm calling it as I see it Mr. Hunter. If you don't like the truth… well, I cannot help you with that."

"You're taking an awfully big interest in something that has no concern for you," Greg said. "Why do you care what has happened?"

"I'm a concerned citizen that's all," Gold replied tersely. "And I need to make sure that my interests are all right, considering I still hold the deed to your wife's florist shop. If an illness is going to distract the two of you, then I need to know I will get my money owed."

Something close to a spark flickered in the fool's dull charcoal eyes. "Wait… this is more than just money Gold."

"Of course not—"

"It is," Greg interrupted, taking a step closer and jabbed his finger in Gold's chest. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but it makes perfect sense now. You like her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hunter, but I need you to be a little more specific," the Scotsman responded while a heavy weight dropped in his stomach.

A hint of a smirk came over the young man's lips. "I never thought it was possible, but I guess you are a human after all. Not that I can't blame you, of course. Izzy is gorgeous and she has the ability to melt any icy hearts, but the fact that it's you… well… this changes something."

"What do you mean?" Gold snapped as a chill swept down his spine.

"I get it. You have an image and all, and this 'crush' of yours won't help it. And let's be frank… if Izzy finds out… she'll be flattered but it'll be more embarrassing for her. Just because she smiles and is nice and friendly doesn't mean anything. She's like that for everyone, but between us men… you're not her type. So that scene in the hospital with your 'concern' for my daughter isn't going to endear her to you. You won't ever be her knight in shining armor so you can quit the act to save yourself a Hell of trouble."

He couldn't help himself. But as soon as the moron uttered those words, Rumple began laughing.

Not her type?

_Not her type_?!

If only the boy knew how much of her type he actually was and how much she had come undone with his hands, his mouth, his body… In the Enchanted Forest, he didn't know how to please her like the sorcerer knew and even in this world… Isabelle sought him out because Greg Hunter failed to do the same. The boy did not possess her heart like Gold did and if he knew the truth… well, Greg wouldn't be preening like a proud peacock.

The words were threatening to bubble out of his mouth, to wipe that smirk off his face for good. Yet a picture of Belle popped in his mind and how disappointed she would be if Rumple took her decision and acted on it before she could. Before the Curse, she had been adamant that if Lily-Rose proved to be the Dark One's child, she would be the one to break the news to her husband.

"No one decides my fate but me," she told him one night they spent in each other's arms. "I allowed my father's insistence to marry Gaston when I knew it was the last thing I wanted. And as much as I wished I had more control over that choice… it brought me to you and I don't regret that. But it has to be me to end my marriage. I have to tell him so he'll know that this is my decision, not yours or anyone else's. This is my life and I get to decide what my happiness will be."

The bittersweet memory had ended with her climbing on top of him, guiding his cock inside her, riding him to frantic completion. Rumplestiltskin vowed he would grant her that wish and he would honor that vow even in this land. The truth of their affair wasn't his to disclose yet and Belle wouldn't forgive him if he did… the same with Isabelle.

He swallowed the rest of his giggles while Greg stood on the sidewalk, his arms folded over, and his countenance not at all amused.

"Glad to think you find this so funny," he scowled. "But the fact remains Mr. Gold… Izzy is _mine_. You are nothing more than a lonely, perverted old man with nothing better to do than make cow-eyes at my wife."

"I'm failing to see the point in all this," Gold said. "Are you pushing me to terminate the deed?"

"Of course not," Greg insisted. "I want to enlighten you with your unrealistic regards to my wife. However… I know how it would look for your business deals if the rest of Storybrooke knew about your soft spot. You wouldn't be so intimidating anymore."

"I sense there's something you want, _dearie_," he spat. "Quit dancing around it and get to the point."

Triumph gloated over the younger man's face. "Izzy doesn't know this yet but the rent is going to be short for this month. When the time comes, I'm going to tell her that you are paid in full and you will agree to it if she asks, which I doubt she will. In the meantime, I will need some extra cash to cover our expenses so she won't suspect a thing."

Rumple grinded his teeth, biting down hard as the rest of his body fought the urge to attack the boy. "Blackmail, heh? What makes you think I will agree to this? What makes you think I care what the others in this pathetic town think of me?"

"Perhaps not," Greg admitted. "But there's Izzy and, of course, Lilianna. Could you take away the one thing Izzy has left of her father's? And could you possibly allow them to lose their home? For all that talk about being a man and a father, I don't think you would like to see that happening to them."

"What the Hell have you done?" Gold whispered, his ears in disbelief with what Hunter was saying. Were they really that deep in financial problems? If it were possible, his hatred for Greg nee Gaston had increased a hundredfold. This wasn't supposed to happen. Belle and Lily-Rose were to be secured in this life, Regina had promised him, but it turned out… she found another loophole to toy with his True Love. Sure, they would have enough money to live on, but she never said it would be unlimited or that it can't run out.

"I'm in a rut with bad luck at the moment," Greg confided. "But it won't last forever. So is it a deal Gold?"

As much as he despised the imbecile, Rumple was aware that this was the cursed version of Gaston. Back home, he had been doing a decent job in running and ruling Avonlea and he didn't exceed the use of Belle's dowry. Not that they had too much to worry about since Rumple could turn straw into gold in case the kingdom was in need of extra money. However, the only guilty pleasure the knight had was hunting. And that didn't cost a lot to do. Regina orchestrated this personality and with the frozen twenty-eight years preventing any dire consequences… it was catching up to Greg Hunter and Isabelle would suffer for it.

Yet… the nagging feeling in the back of Rumple's mind was that this was a possible reality that could transpire in the Enchanted Forest. Gaston may have been a modelled King before the Curse, but who's to say that it couldn't change down the road for years to come?

He couldn't stand to see Belle hurt like that. And he knew that losing Game of Thorns would devastate Isabelle. He couldn't let that happen.

With a heavy heart, Gold knew there was only one solution. "Deal," he said, stretching his hand out to shake with Greg's.

Pleased and smug, the younger man accepted the handshake. But Gold wasn't done and neither was the Dark One.

Twisting Greg's hand tightly, Rumple drew him closer so they were eye to eye. "Listen closely Mr. Hunter, I don't care what happens to me or if you decide to release that piss poor blackmail excuse. And you're right… I do care for Isabelle and I'm not ashamed of it. But mark my words… if you do anything that hurts her or Lilianna or if she finds out what kind of a man her husband is… I won't hesitate in reneging our deal and I will ruin you. Is that clear?"

He gave one last twist before releasing the offending limb. He watched with extreme satisfaction as Greg cradled his injured hand against his chest, a twinge of fear flickering in his eyes. "Crystal," Greg said.

"Good." _Soft my arse. _

Rumple didn't spare him a second glance as he walked away.

Muttering to himself, Greg shook his hand and winced. For an older, scrawny man Gold sure had a strong grip. Flexing out his fingers, Greg went back into the hospital to seek out his wife.

Unbeknownst to both men, another was watching from the distance.

TBC…


	2. Part 2

A/N: I just wanted to take a second to tell you all about how much I hate winter and wish spring will just hurry up and get here! It's snowing and raining at the same time and with 8 snow days already… there will be more I just know it. *sighs* Anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow! I'm so glad that many of you love this series! And that you hate Greg's guts. *snickers* Don't forget to review!

**Part 2**

Several days later Gold was sitting in his office in the backroom of his shop pouring over the copies of receipts and financial records of Greg Hunter. In addition, he had a written report on the man's actions that were discretely gathered by Dove from various eyewitness accounts about his gambling problem. Due to the issue of time freezing, it wasn't brought into light that the Hunters had surpassed their income. Greg spent money continuously without consequence and as soon as the clock tower began to move… then the reality came crashing down.

Greg Hunter was in debt. And, unfortunately, his wife was not aware of how deep the debt went. Their home had been paid off but a couple months ago, Greg took out another mortgage to pay back some off his debts and already he was struggling to make the payments to the bank. If he continued this path, then it would be a matter of time before the house goes into foreclosure.

It was clear to Isabelle that the bills weren't taken care of as easily and the rent money for the shop was a struggle, but business was going well that she could take care of those necessities. However, she was in the dark about the second mortgage and that her husband was choosing to play cards to pay the bills as opposed to finding a job. Sometimes he won, sometimes he didn't. And when he lost… the cost of his debts increased.

Eventually Isabelle will find out what her husband has been doing. It was a matter of time before this was whispered back to her and then who knows what might happened? She could find herself and Lily-Rose on the streets.

That wasn't an option and Rumple was determined to make sure that a drastic measure wasn't exercised. He reasoned he had enough to pay off the harshest of debts to Greg's fellow gamblers so no one would dare to seek payment through his family. Truthfully, Mr. Gold had more than enough to wipe the slate entirely clean, including the second mortgage, but Rumple rather liked the idea that his rival would be indebted to him. Greg might have thought he had the upper-hand to this blackmail, but in truth, Rumple could turn the tables on him and he could reap from the oaf's bad decisions.

He might even use Belle and their child as leverage… he could get his family back if he pushed Greg to get a divorce and relinquish all paternal rights. And there would be nothing the boy could say that would make Gold the villain in this. If he dared to breathe a word… well, Gold can take away the money he used and leave Greg to the sharks.

The Dark One in him gloated and cackled at the joy of having his family once more in his grasp and destroying his rival at the same time. It was too perfect of a setup that he couldn't have it planned better himself.

Of course, he would have to keep it a secret from Belle. But this was one secret Rumplestiltskin didn't mind hiding from his True Love.

The twinkling of the bell in front broke him out of his reverie. Letting out an irritated sigh, he bellowed at the intruder he would be right there. He pushed all the papers together, stuffed them into a folder, and limped to his filing cabinet where he stuck it inside. Once the evidence was out of sight, Rumple headed to the front of his shop, pushing the curtain to the side, as he asked, "How can I help—"

His voice trailed off when Isabelle turned around to greet him, a delicate smile gracing her ruby lips. He was caught off-balance at the sight of her loveliness as the sun shone through the windows, highlighting the halo over her dark curls, the long tresses pulled into a braid over her shoulder. She was wearing a fitted three-quarter length sleeve shirt that was sheer lace with a light beige insert at the back over a pair of dark indigo skinny jeans and bright red boots that matched her lipstick.

She was a vision of angelic proportions that he had to maintain a firm grip on his cane or else he would collapse from reeling.

However, it was the next sight that had him take a sharp intake of breath.

Right there perched on Isabelle's right hip was Lily-Rose (_Lilianna_ he had to remind his betraying thoughts), but there she was… his little girl and Rumple fought back the need to cry as she turned her small face to gaze at the man who her mother brought her to. It had been well over a year since he last saw her and all he had was memories of a bright pink face newborn with eyes of warm honey and a smattering of dark hair. Now… now Lily-Rose had grown in that time, no longer a helpless little babe, but a beautiful little girl dressed in a bright yellow tiered lace dress. She inherited her mother's chestnut hair, which was growing and already had the signs that it would be wavy as it became longer. She also had her mother's ivory complexion, but she certainly had her father's eyes. The brown irises had turned a darker shade and there was a wide awareness to them as she stared deeply at the man with the cane. Her tiny brows scrunched closely together as she regarded him before a huge smile blossomed and her arms reached out for him.

Isabelle gasped in surprise as her daughter lurched forward, almost losing her grip around her tiny waist, but pulled her back up with her left hand pressing her to her chest.

"I haven't seen her like this before," she admitted breathlessly. "Normally, Lilianna is so shy around other people."

"May I?" Gold asked, stepping forward and moving his cane to the side so he could leave his arms free.

Isabelle chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and when Lilianna attempted to make another move towards Gold, she made up her mind. Getting closer to her former lover, Isabelle passed her daughter to her birth father. For a second, Isabelle was stunned to see how natural Gold adapted in holding the toddler, but then again, he was the father to Lilianna and as she watched the two interact… it brought tears to her eyes at how fitting the picture they presented.

Getting a grip on her emotions, Isabelle swallowed the rest of the tears. "I know you wanted to know how Lilianna was doing and I thought it might be better if I brought her in person. I'm glad I did." The last sentence she mumbled to herself, but it didn't change how true it was. She hadn't seen Lilianna this animated before, not even with Greg. Usually, Greg had to work at it to make her laugh or even smile. Not Gold though… no, he made her giggle straight away by greeting her in a high falsetto.

"She doesn't look sick," Gold said, glancing back at Isabelle. "That's a good sign."

"Yeah. She bounced back to her old self a couple days ago. You never would have thought she was sick in the first place." She fiddled with her thumbs and watched him tentatively. "Actually… there was something I wanted to talk to you about. In private?"

There was no one else in the store, but Rumple understood what she meant. Nodding, he handed Lily-Rose back to her and shuffled his way to the door to flip the "closed" sign.

"We can go in the backroom."

Isabelle went on ahead and Gold followed suit. She was looking around for a place to set Lilianna down when he produced a stuffed rabbit from one of his shelves. "She can play with this," he suggested, placing it on the floor. "It's all right. She can't get herself into too much trouble in here."

"You say that now," she joked but set Lilianna down by the rabbit. They both stood on either side so she couldn't escape if she tried. Yet, Lilianna went for the toy and was already amusing herself in a quiet game that her parents let out a sigh of relief so they could talk.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Gold asked.

"Well… that's the thing. It's... you're going to think me nuts—"

"Not at all," he said full of serious sincerity. "What's wrong Isabelle?"

"There was something I didn't mention at the hospital. I told Dr. Geisel but he insisted I imagined it due to my panicked state. And Greg wasn't exactly helpful either but this kept bugging me and I wanted to find out from you if something like this had happened to you and could explain what I saw."

She paused, probably waiting for him to dismiss her worries immediately, but there was only understanding in his facial expression. Taking a deep breath, Isabelle confessed what happened that night.

"It was more than a high fever," she said. "She was burning up but the strangest thing was that her eyes were glowing. I don't mean they were dilated or glazed over. They were _glowing_ in this unusual golden color and I don't know what in the world that could cause that to happen, but please tell me this is something that has happened to your side of family and it's nothing for me to be concerned about."

It was the last thing Rumple expected her to say and while it was an unusual occurrence… Rumple had a feeling what it was and that filled him with dread and guilt. Lily-Rose was not only the daughter of Queen Belle of Avonlea, but also the daughter of Rumplestiltskin… the Dark One. He sensed magic in her after her birth and while magic did not exist in this world, it didn't mean that magic wasn't kept within her. If he had his powers, then he would know for sure, yet it was Isabelle's description of her eyes that had him guessing it was the dark magic he had passed onto her. After all these years the magic had been lying in dormant, and now it was able to move freely, although it was still restricted in that there was nothing it could do to find release. More than likely, the magic turned towards itself and made their baby girl ill.

Naturally, this worried Rumple considerably but there was nothing he could say to comfort her mother. If he told her it was because of magic… she would think he gone mad. As it were, there was nothing the sorcerer could do to help his child, except that now he knew he needed to keep a close eye on her just in case the dark magic did something. Or in the very least make sure that none of this gets back to Regina. She may already know he is the father, but she doesn't know that magic was carried in her. And he would prefer to keep it that way until he regained his powers and he could use them to determine how strong Lily-Rose was and what it means. Dark magic wasn't something to take lightly and if it continued to go uncontrolled… Rumple shuddered at the damage that could be done.

Yes, this was a major concern for him. Though right now, he was powerless to do anything and knew he would have to keep an eye on Lily-Rose more so than ever. If the dark magic was able to make her ill, then there was no telling what else it could do until it could be freed.

However, Gold had no choice in the matter but lie. Once Belle awakened, she would understand why he did this and he knew she would let him help Lily-Rose handle her powers. The last thing he wanted was for her cursed persona to freak out that her child was fathered by a dark magical creature.

"I don't remember if anything like that happened to me as a boy, but a similar thing happened to my son Bae. It happened when he was ill like Lilianna and it just happened to be a rare symptom that's all. I wouldn't fret too much about it."

Isabelle nodded, her shoulders sagging with relief. Yet, it was the sudden admission of a son that captured her attention. "Y-you have a son?" she softly asked. "I thought you said you didn't have kids?"

"It's not something I like to talk about, but yes, I do have a son," he said just as softly. "Bae is his name." Looking at her squarely in the eye, he added, "I think it's time you knew."

"What happened?"

"You need to understand that this was another lifetime ago; I was a different man, much different from the one I am now. We quarreled on a regular basis and I did some things that I regret to this day, but for Bae… it was enough. He left and I didn't stop him. Didn't fight for him and because of my cowardly actions he was lost to me."

Gold settled his gaze on the little girl in front of him, who continued to play with the rabbit in complete oblivion, and cracked a tiny grin. "I didn't think it would be possible for me to have another child. But once more the coward in me rose again and I lashed out at the one person that was my whole world, my heart, and I lost what mattered most. There are no words that I can say to make it better or for you to forgive me. I understand if you don't wish to ever see me again, but Isabelle…" He looked up at his lover whose lashes glistened with unshed tears. "I need you to know that I'm not done. I want to be the father that Lilianna deserves and I want you in my life. I still love you Isabelle."

Her eyes closed with his confession of love and her lips parted in a shuddery breath. "Gold… I don't—I can't—"

"I understand," he rushed quickly. "I hope in time you will see that I'm not the man you knew and that one day we can be a family. But I want forever Isabelle. I don't want us to keep sneaking around. I want you by my side as my wife."

When she forced herself to look at him again, Gold was already standing right before her. Cupping her cheek with his palm, he murmured, "I won't give up. Not now, not ever. But I won't pressure you Isabelle. This is your decision you have to make between duty and love. And whatever you choose, I will support you no matter what. All I want is your happiness."

His warm breath washed over her and Isabelle found herself tilting her face towards him, but to her shock… he broke away. Quickly, she wiped her eyes with her fingers as Gold bent down to pick up their daughter and the toy.

"Goodbye little one, my Lily-Rose," he whispered and the child smiled brightly.

"B-buh bye," she said, throwing her small arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Gold returned the hug and returned her to Isabelle's awaiting arms. "Here." He handed the rabbit to the little girl. "You can keep it."

"Gold—" Her mother started but he shook his head.

"I insist," he said.

Isabelle nodded. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." But he smiled all the same as he walked both mother and child to the front door. Flipping the sign back to its "open" declaration, he opened the door but a deft, white hand stopped it from moving further. Heart racing, he watched the myriad of emotions flit across Isabelle's features until she found her courage.

"I do need time but I appreciate what you told me," she said. "And if it's okay… I would like to bring Lilianna around more often so you can see her. I think she would like it too."

He nodded wordlessly, the capability of speech fleeing him at the moment. Isabelle gave him one last brilliant smile before she whispered her goodbye and walked out of the shop.

Closing the door, Rumple rested his forehead against the cool glass pane. He couldn't believe he at last received the second chance he was searching for and this time… this time he wasn't going to blow it.

Straightening his posture, he limped back to his workspace and picked up the phone. "Dove? Gold here…" He paused and listened to what the other man had to say. A sinister smile crept over his thin lips. "Excellent. Keep a close eye on Mr. Hunter just in case he gets a little over zealous. You know what to do? Good. It won't be long before he starts his own downfall."

xxXXxx

The passing weeks proved to be quite busy for Rumplestiltskin. Not only was he subtlety toying with Regina, but also he was aiding the reluctant Ms. Swann to a highly favorable position within the town. It was truly a pity that Sheriff Graham had to pay the ultimate cost and the scheming pawnbroker did admire the man. Any weak fool would have lost his sanity in the employ of the Evil Queen, but even under her control in the Enchanted Forest and this land… Graham still maintained his sense of loyalty and goodness to the citizens. After all, it was his foresight that witnessed the Huntsman aid Prince Charming to escape Regina's castle, knowing he would be doubly punished for thwarting her again. And it was the Huntsman's inclination to also help Ms. Swann without understanding why he was drawn to her in the first place. He offered her a job when Regina wanted her out and he stuck by the Savior's side whenever Regina showed up to give her the third degree.

Yes… it was truly a regrettable loss. Rumple could only hope that the Sheriff knew his true identity before he died because to die without knowing who you really are was a horrible punishment.

So when Emma came into his shop, he was already prepared for her. Of course, he took a perverse form of pleasure that the sheep's wool disgusted her. Ever since the episode in the hospital with Isabelle and her husband, the blonde Deputy has been keeping close watch on him. Despite securing his promise that he wouldn't deal with children anymore, he was growing weary of her suspicious looks. And it didn't help that she was also watching Isabelle too, but at least she had the decency to make it look like it wasn't intentionally.

Rumple wondered if she suspected the true nature of his relationship with Isabelle Hunter, but he frankly didn't give a damn what she thought. As long as she didn't interfere in that aspect of his business that was all he cared about. Nevertheless, he didn't like the looks she gave his beloved. Because if she thought something was going on, then it would be a matter of time before the rest of Storybrooke was enlightened. The last thing he wanted was for the people to treat Isabelle and their child differently due to him.

No…

He wanted to do this properly. He wanted Greg to file for divorce so he could court and woo Belle publicly and without any hint of a scandal or disgrace. Then they will reveal that Lily-Rose had been his all along and at that point… no one will care what the past implications were.

However, if the damn woman would stop butting her nose in places where she wasn't wanted, instead of focusing on the bigger picture, then Rumple's plan would backfire. It didn't matter what others thought of him, but it was only Belle's and Lily-Rose's opinions that mattered and he didn't want his True Love to feel uncomfortable or judged.

He needed Emma to get back on track so she could break the Curse and with Graham's death… well, the opportunity presented itself.

Removing his rubber gloves, Gold walked around the table where Emma was gesturing to leave the backroom for fresh air. Not giving in right away, he started his small talk with sincere condolences.

"It was certainly a sudden shock for Sheriff Graham to pass away. He was a good man."

"Yeah," Emma muttered in agreement.

"I see you're still wearing the Deputy's badge," Gold pointed out with interest. "You know, it has been two weeks since the Sheriff's passing and it automatically passes down to you. You can wear the Sheriff's badge."

"That's all right. I don't think now's the time—"

"Of course. I understand." Gold interrupted with a gentle smile. "Actually, there's another reason why I called you. I have some of the Sheriff's personal affects and wanted to know if you were interested in keeping a memento."

He ushered her to the front of his shop where the box of Graham's belongings sat on top of the counter. "You see… the Sheriff rented an apartment of mine and I thought it was only fair that I offered you first choice."

Emma stared at him like he grew a second head. "I'm not interested."

"Suit yourself," Gold said. "I will give them to Mayor Mills then, since she was probably the closest to family that the Sheriff had."

"I don't know about that," she said, sidling over to the counter to take a quick look inside the box. "It wasn't exactly good terms they ended."

_Right you are Ms. Swann_, he thought. "Well, if you don't take something, then this will wind up in the trash. How about his jacket? Still good." At her shaking of no, he reached deep inside and pulled out the next item he knew would catch her interest. Setting the walkie talkies down, he motioned to them. "How about these? You can play with them with your boy."

"Thanks Gold but I'm not really interested."

Grinding the back of his teeth, he didn't think she would be this tough to convince. Then again, she was certainly stubborn enough to be blind to the reality of Storybrooke. Resting his hands on the counter, Gold made another attempt.

"They grow up so fast. We forget how precious time is and before you know it… you'll lose them before you even had the chance. I advise you heed my words Ms. Swann. You don't want to miss out on these moments."

He had to suppress the urge to smile widely as she reached for the walkies.

"Fine Gold. You win this," she told him. Before leaving, she gave him one of her (and eerily similar to her parents) scrutinizing lookovers as if something didn't sit right well with her. Or something smelled bad… either way, her nose was scrunched up and her hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"You know… there's something that has been bugging me about you," Emma started.

"I am sorry to hear that. Then again, I do rub off on the wrong people." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I just have to know and I know this is going to give me nightmares and I'm _really_ going to regret this, but I can't seem to get anywhere with Izzy Hunter…"

At the sound of his lover's name, Gold snapped in attention that he almost missed what Emma was prattling on about.

"…can't blame her. Her husband is not exactly what I picture a girl like her would be into and with a kid involved… I get how delicate it is but I can't help the feeling that something is amiss. I know she was covering for you when I met her in the hospital and for the life of me I can't imagine why she would do something like that. Though, I have seen signs like this before—meaning there's trouble—and since she's not budging and no one else seems to have a clue about what's going on, I know she needs help. Not even Regina was helpful, although no big surprise there—"

"You spoke to Mayor Mills?" Gold interrupted, his tone darkening.

"Not directly," Emma replied with a hard, cold stare of her own. "Henry was worried too. He said that sometimes she would go to his school to read to the students since she is the best storyteller there is in this town and lately she has been canceling those visits. Lilianna is better now so I know it's not because of an illness. He told me he asked Regina if she knew what was wrong and she told him that it was grown-up business and that our actions eventually catch up to us. Care to explain what she might mean by that?"

"And why would you think I would know something about the Hunters?" he asked snidely. "Because she told you I was a family friend? Well, it's true to an extent and that's all I'm going to say, dearie."

"You're hiding something too," Emma accused with a triumphed lift of her lips. "Look, I'm not going to judge, but there is more to it with you and Izzy."

"What on earth could that be?"

"Lilianna," she said. "Drop the act Gold. I know the kid's yours. One look at you and her and it's pretty clear."

"Well, I guess your observational skills ought to be applauded for," he said. "It's no doubt that you're Sheriff material after all."

"I'm not butting in, okay?" Emma said, ignoring his jab. "I don't care what you do behind closed doors and frankly I don't need the details. But if I can tell, then it will be a matter of time before it becomes news to all, especially her husband. She's a sweet girl and this will blow up in her face."

"I appreciate your concern Ms. Swann, but I'm failing to see what point you're trying to make."

"You know for an uptight asshole with shady intentions I don't get it either. But what I do know is that you deeply care for Izzy and her daughter. So much so that you're willing to make Greg Hunter look clean despite what that jerk has been doing. I saw you at the hospital and I got snippets of what was said, but I saw the look on your face. At first, I figured it was more of a concern for your money, but money had nothing to do with the anxiety you felt when you saw her running through that hospital. And I did some digging and I wouldn't be surprised if you know this already, but her husband is no Prince Charming. He's tossing money about like its tissue and he's two-timing her. Even made a pass for me with some insipid, pathetic story about how his wife won't give him the time of day anymore. He's not worth it obviously and she's better off without him.

"Of course, this isn't my business and I'm not advocating extramarital affairs, but this is a toxic marriage and it's going to get worse. And as much as I'm loathed to admit this, but I think she might be better off with you, even Lilianna. Like you said, time is precious."

"Thank you Ms. Swann." This time he actually meant it with gratitude and not sarcasm. Her sudden support of him took Gold by surprise and it was the kind of support he was not expecting from anyone.

"Sure. But let's keep one other thing clear: despite what I said, I don't like you and that's not going to change."

"Crystal clear, Ms. Swann."

"Good. I'm going to find Henry and you… you keep doing whatever it was you're doing." She gave him a sharp nod with her head and left.

Well, he knew he had an ally with the Savior when it came to bringing Regina down, but he certainly gained a bigger alliance when it came to the welfare of his beloved Belle and child.

Not that he needed her blessing. He was Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, of course and he didn't need anyone's blessing for anything personal. Yet, it brought a smile to his face that if the time called for it… he could count on Snow White's daughter to say something good on his behalf for his family. He was certain if they were back in the Enchanted Forest, her parents would be horrified at their daughter's agreement that he had to chuckle at that.

Well, he knew for certain now that he would have to make her Sheriff. And with a position like that… Regina would have a fit if she took over so he had to make a back-up plan in case the good mayor decided Miss Swann was unfit.

Returning to his seat at his desk, Rumple picked up the phone. Before he plotted, he thought it was high time for the game to be over with Mr. Hunter. It was time to conquer and the Dark One was all too glad to concur.

xxXXxx

Isabelle was exhausted both physically and mentally.

She had to let go a couple of her employees and was doing triple the workload. Bad enough Greg wasn't helping and she was contemplating about selling Game of Thorns for good. Of course, she would remember how much this shop meant to her father and it was the only time she felt close to him that selling couldn't be an option. However, money in their banking accounts was disappearing and she had a pretty good feeling about where it was going.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Greg liked to play cards like most men, including her father. But now it seemed like there was less for their expenses and she confronted Greg.

It turned into a brutal argument—verbally, of course. And naturally she was at fault for the financial trouble they were in. If only she would spend more time with _him_ rather than the shop, if only she cared more about _him _rather than Lilianna… then he wouldn't have to go out with his friends and gamble to make up for the loss of intimacy. Then to make matters worse… he told her she might as well sell the shop and take a vacation with Gold fronting the costs now.

When she demanded to know what he meant by that, Greg told her how he knew that Gold had a crush on her. How he was a lonely old man with no family to speak of or to take care of and while it seemed like a grand joke that Gold could even want something like that, Greg knew how much of an embarrassment it would be to Izzy if she knew how he felt. So he exploited his feelings for monetary gain to pay off his debts and how Gold didn't seem to mind since he was doing Izzy the bigger favor.

Isabelle was so stunned, so flabbergasted that she didn't know how to respond. At first, she thought Greg might have found out about her past affair with Gold, but it seemed her husband now thought it was a harmless crush, nothing more. Then horror and mortification settled in at the thought of what Gold might have thought of her and wondered if he thought she was in on this. Then anger after learning Gold paid her husband off for his silence and never once told her about it.

Suffice to say, Isabelle packed some of her belongings and Lilianna's and went to spend the night at Granny's. She was so mad at her husband that she didn't dare tell anyone what the fight had been about. All she told Ruby and Granny was she had a disagreement with Greg and left to them to interpret what it meant. As soon as Lilianna fell asleep, she cried quietly to herself so not to disturb her daughter or her friends.

She knew they didn't have the perfect marriage. It was never what her heart really wanted and while she wasn't surprised that it was coming to an end on its own volition (because there was no way Greg could make it up to her after his despicable actions), she felt like she owed the marriage a chance. However, Greg wasn't the same person she dated back in college. He had changed into a total stranger with his selfish greed and desires. This wasn't the man she married and he wasn't the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

No…

Instead, she was picturing herself with another man. One with his dark, graying hair that fell past his chin, two of the most warmest and expressive brown eyes, and an accent that could seduce and arouse while making you feel safe and home. Yes they had a long way to recover after his heartless rejection of her and her baby, but Isabelle knew in her heart that Gold was the man she was meant to be with. He was the one she wanted to call "husband" and she wanted to hear her daughter call him "papa."

That night Isabelle knew she made the right decision. It was high time she stopped running and started fighting for what she wanted. Gold may have broken her heart the last time, but how many times had she broken his prior to Lilianna's birth? She could have left Greg many times and found her happiness with her lover, but instead, she returned home to him while wishing he was Gold. She knew the separation and the hiding was killing him, but did she do anything to stop it?

No!

She supposed she should also thank Emma Swann as well. It was a strange turn of events, but the blonde deputy had stopped her a couple of times at work and at the diner inquiring if all was well. It was a polite, albeit harmless start to a simple conversation but it was the nonverbal cues and the little hints that indicated she knew something had happened with her and the pawnshop dealer. Isabelle knew she didn't react well by brushing it off and insisting she had no idea what she was talking about or implying. She hardly knew the woman and the last thing she wanted was for Emma to bring her affair to light.

Yet, it was the thing that Emma didn't speak aloud that spoke volumes to her. She had been looking at Henry as he sat in his booth with a big book of fairy tales when she came over to talk to Isabelle. It was no secret about her relationship with the mayor's son or the mayor's contemptuous feelings towards the blonde, but at that moment… Isabelle understood what she was saying to her.

Emma missed ten years of her son's life because she thought adoption was the best solution. Yes, she made that decision but she had been a teenager at the time and it was closest to the best shot she could give her child. There was a lot of regret in her eyes and a lot of "what ifs" that Isabelle had to feel for the woman. And in that moment, she imagined Gold in Emma's place and realized she was doing the same thing by denying the real father his chance in being a parent. It didn't matter his past decision when she told him she was pregnant. She had been the one to have sex with her husband after making plans to leave him, and in retrospect, she couldn't blame Gold for lashing out the way he did. If the roles were reversed she would have done something similar.

And she had to consider her daughter in this. She didn't want to ruin her life by staying in a loveless marriage any more than a lie. Eventually the truth would be told about Lilianna's real father and she didn't want her daughter to hate her for choosing the wrong man.

After that realization it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders and Isabelle was able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years.

When she woke the next morning, Isabelle felt lighter and was looking forward to the future. She got Lilianna dressed and decided to head to the diner for a celebratory breakfast of waffles and eggs before she went to Gold with the good news. She knew she would need a good lawyer, and she didn't feel bad about asking her lover if he would help in the divorce proceedings. And she was going to make a point that Greg would have to pay Gold back for every cent he forked out to cover his ass.

Plus… she wanted to give Gold a piece of her mind for going along with the blackmail in the first place.

While she and Lilianna ate, Isabelle was surprised to have Mayor Mills slide in the empty bench at her booth.

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Hunter, but it is rather busy in here," Regina said with a smile. "Not enough empty seats."

"Oh. N-no I don't mind." Isabelle was grateful that Lilianna took her attention by making a mess with her waffles and syrup. Her chin was dripping with the maple goodness and a spot of waffle was stuck on her cheek as she gave her mother a goofy grin. Grabbing a napkin, Isabelle stretched to clean her up, but Regina had beaten her to it.

"Let me dear," she said, dabbing Lilianna's mouth and wiping the waffle pieces off her face. "Henry was a messy eater too at this age."

"Yes. She does make a mess of herself now and then," Isabelle said, chuckling uneasily. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the mayor that she didn't like. She didn't like the fact that Regina had been there at her father's funeral. She hardly knew him and she had been there acting as if they were old friends or something. After that, Isabelle made a point in avoiding the mayor whenever she could… at least in situations where they were alone. However, in a public place like the diner, Isabelle felt suddenly alone and it made her wary.

Nothing dramatic happened once Lilianna was cleaned up and Isabelle thanked Regina. Ruby came over to take Regina's order and refill Lilianna's chocolate milk and once again they were alone.

"I know I'm intruding, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Regina began. "It's about your husband."

"What about my husband?" Isabelle questioned.

Regina sighed with sympathy. _False _sympathy. "I heard that things haven't been going well for you. Money wise and that Mr. Hunter have been spending some time at the Rabbit Hole. It's deplorable that he is wasting time in that dump than at home with his beautiful family."

"Thank you but I don't see how that is any of your concern," Isabelle said with more bite than she intended. "This is a personal matter Madam Mayor and I don't—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but with a child involved… I couldn't help myself," she said as that would excuse her. "And as mayor I can't help but be concerned when one of my residents is in trouble. I wanted you to know that I'm here to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on if you ever need it."

"I'll take it into consideration. For now, I'm doing quite well."

"Of course!" She sat back against the cushion with her red-painted lips curling upwards.

At that moment, the door opened and Mary Margaret came rushing in to sit at a table that was newly vacated. She didn't seem to notice Isabelle or Regina as she pulled out a book from her purse and stopped Ruby for a coffee. It was nothing of interest and Isabelle hardly paid attention, but a few minutes later the door opened again, and this time, David Nolan came waltzing in. He went to the counter to order two coffees to go and it was then Isabelle noticed Mary Margaret's stolen glance at his backside. Nothing remarkable as it was a quick look and she was back to reading her book. Yet, Regina shook her head, clicking her tongue.

Isabelle looked at her quizzically and Regina leant forward across the table as if to share a great secret. "I fear Ms. Blanchard might have a crush on our newly memory restored Mr. Nolan."

"He's not bad looking if you're into fair-haired men," Isabelle commented off-handedly.

"Well, I don't like it. He's married. Happily by the way to a sweetheart."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Isabelle said, not sure why she was arguing with the mayor on this, but something inside her was compelling her to defend Mary Margaret's innocent look and possible crush (if it was true). "Just because one person may feel that way doesn't mean the other does too."

"It depends on the person," Regina responded. "Then again, you are happily married. Fidelity isn't a question."

It was the tone of her voice that had Isabelle tensing. Did she know about her past affair with Gold? They had been extremely careful, but thinking back she couldn't recall ever crossing paths with the mayor before or after her dalliances to ever stir suspicion. No… she was assuming that her marriage was the ideal fairy tale version. But even than… Isabelle wasn't going to tell the mayor that her marriage was over.

"David Nolan is not our husband, and if he was, then it's between him and his wife. We have no right butting in or making speculations or spreading rumors," the petite beauty said firmly, hoping that would put an end to this unusual and strange conversation.

"Of course," Regina grinned. "That would be a horrible thing to do and very wrong."

Thankfully, Lilianna announced she was all done and Isabelle mentally sent a praise of thanks that she could leave without appearing to be rude.

"I should be going. I'm going to have to bathe Lilianna after the Battle of Molasses. Have a good day Madam Mayor!" Isabelle scooted from her seat and was picking up her daughter from her highchair, but not before the mayor had to put in the last word.

"I would _hate_ to see someone like Kathryn or even you, Mrs. Hunter, experience something as painful as adultery. Sadly, in this day and age, if a spouse finds the other is unfaithful… sometimes they don't react wisely or rationally. Best to forgive and forget and focus on the important matters in a marriage."

Isabelle bit her lip, hugging Lilianna closely to her chest, but refused to speak another word on the subject. She went to the counter to pay her bill and left the diner without looking at the mayor, lest she should give herself away. Did the mayor suspect her of cheating? She knew she had been bringing Lilianna to Gold's shop as often as she could between hours working at the shop. However to keep the pretense they were customers, Gold would often give Lilianna a toy or a children's book that any loving mother would buy for her child. Isabelle didn't want him to think he had to, but he insisted since he had missed her birthday and Christmas and he wanted to do this. But that doesn't mean anything unprofessional was going on.

Yet, it was uncanny at how the mayor knew the business of others and Isabelle had always been sure to fly under her radar, but now she was wondering if that had been pointless. Why else would Mayor Mills bring up the topic of infidelity?

For a brief second, Isabelle thought she should heed the mayor's words and try to make it work with Greg. This sudden impulse to protect her darkest secret and the fear of what the news would do to Greg and Lilianna seemed like a good idea. No one would be hurt and she wouldn't have to worry about her husband doing something impetuously.

Yet, one glimpse of the pawnshop and she remembered how Gold almost broke down in front of her, his unwavering concern for their daughter and his love for her never fleeing. She knew the road to true happiness would not be smooth or easy, and no matter how much she wanted to avoid it… hearts will be broken. It was time for her to decide whose heart would break and she was tired of it being her own.

Her resolve became stronger and her pace was brisk and full of certainty that she was making the right choice.

She reached the house in no time. To her disappointment, Greg wasn't there but it was no matter. She had some cleaning and rearranging to do. First things first… Lilianna needed a bath.

Once the task was completed and Lilianna was dressed in clean clothes, Isabelle began packing another suitcase and bag. Greg could have the house since she didn't know how long it would be for the bank to reclaim it. A lot of the items she had bought during the years they were married had no personal attachment to them so leaving them behind wasn't terrible. She did grab as many pictures of Lilianna as she could as well as those of her father. The frames would be too bothersome and she could always buy new ones.

When Isabelle packed as much as she could, she brought it out to her car. The previous night had her so upset that driving to the Bed and Breakfast was not a good idea. But she wasn't upset now and she crammed in as much as she could inside the trunk and part of the backseat. Returning inside the house, Isabelle debated if she should take Lilianna to Gold's now so she could talk to Greg freely. Of course, if she did, then she knew Gold wouldn't let her go back alone. She hated to intrude on Ruby and Granny's hospitality again, but they did adore Lilianna and once the unpleasant chore was done… she could get her daughter and go to Gold.

It was a much better idea though Isabelle didn't have the chance to act on it.

Greg arrived and it was evident that he had been at the Rabbit Hole last night if his rumpled clothing and the stench of alcohol and smoke hadn't been a dead giveaway. Disdain and disgust coiled in Isabelle's breast and she knew there was no way in Hell she could be under the same roof as him for another moment.

Blinking with unfocused eyes, Greg sauntered to her, a smile on his countenance. "Heey babe!" he said with a slight slur in his greeting. "I… I was hoping you'd be here. I gave what you said a lot of thought and you're right. I messed up and I'm willing to fix my mistakes. Now give me a kiss!"

As he moved towards her with his pursed lips, Isabelle jumped to the side with her hand pressing against his chest. "No Greg. I'm not kissing you now or ever."

"C'mon Izzy," he whined. "I'm sorry! What more do you want from me? Look, I get why you're pissed but you have to see it from my point of view. Gold is such a prick and any other reasonable person in this town would have done the same thing if they knew he was ogling their girl!"

"No Greg," Isabelle said impatiently. "No one would stoop that low to exploit another person's feelings because they fucked up. I'm tired of this Greg. In fact, I've been tired of this for a very long time and I've started to see that I don't want this life anymore. I never did actually. I tried though for Papa's sake but I can't keep lying to you. We're done."

"You mean until I make it right? I will Izzy. I promise."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I want a divorce."

There. She said it at last and instead of feeling guilty… she felt free. Liberated. Gods, why did she wait this long to say those words? This was fantastic and she couldn't believe how fitting or how right it felt to say those four simple words.

On the other hand, Greg's jaw dropped. "D-divorce?" he repeated shakily. "You're kidding. You don't mean it Izzy. I messed up that much is clear. Don't you think you're being a little extreme? Divorce… that's pretty final and it's not like this is permanent. It can be fixed."

"I do mean it," Isabelle said calmly. "I have given it plenty of thought and Greg… I'm not happy. Not just because you took advantage of another person, but you've been sneaking behind my back with your gambling. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life and I won't… I won't do it to myself and I won't subject Lilianna to the same thing. We are on two different pages Greg and it's been that way for years. Tell me you didn't feel the same or at least noticed that things haven't been good between us."

"No. I refuse to believe this," Greg stated becoming fully sobered at the seriousness of his wife's tone. "You're overreacting."

"I'm not Greg and you know it. We don't make each other happy and why keep prolonging the inevitable?" She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "I do care for you Greg. Don't think I don't. But I have to be true to myself and my feelings. This is the best thing we can do for each other as well as Lilianna. I'm sorry this has to end, but it's the only way."

"Lilianna—" he breathed as it dawned on him. "Izzy, you can't do this. Lilianna would be devastated. She _needs_ us."

"Yes but not together she doesn't," Isabelle explained. "I know it's a lot to take in and we have a lot to discuss later on, but I want you to know where I stand. I've already packed my things and Lilianna's and we will be staying with a friend. You can stay in the house. Goodbye Greg."

Isabelle reached on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I will call you later."

She was grateful that he was shellshock from her news so that she could gather Lilianna and leave without further ado. She hoped that he would come to realize that this wasn't going to work. Of course, she should have told him that it would be Gold she was planning on staying with in case he needed to get a hold of her, but she would have to reveal her real nature and relationship with the landlord. And frankly, he wasn't ready to know it and she wasn't ready to reveal it. It was better (and kinder) to let him think that it was only because everything fizzled out. Also, she couldn't crush him with the news of Lilianna's father. That would make it even more painful.

No… In time she will but for now… Now, it was better to leave it be.

The sky was turning to dusk as she drove into town. She knew Gold would be at his shop and as she thought about her lover… she couldn't hold back the beaming smile. Yes… this has been simply way overdue and she was altogether too happy to make it right.

After all, no one decides her fate but her.

She pulled her vehicle around back and parked. After checking her appearance in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, Isabelle unbuckled Lilianna from her car-seat and walked to the backdoor. She knocked but no response.

Frowning, she peered through the windows but the curtains were drawn and it didn't look like the lights were on.

"Odd," she murmured. "He never leaves early."

Shrugging to herself and shifting the one-year-old on her hip, Isabelle walked around to the front to see if the door was unlocked. The sign still read the store was opened, but she couldn't get in.

Did he forget to turn the sign over? It wasn't like him at all.

However, she didn't have to think much about it once she heard the familiar tapping of his cane. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled as she caught sight of Gold strolling down the sidewalk. Even he looked surprised to see her there, but he covered it up with a grin of his own.

"Hello Mrs. Hunter," he said as he approached her. Giving a little bow to Lilianna, he added, "Hello there my Lily."

Lilianna giggled. "Huallo!" And yawned.

"I see it's past her bedtime," Gold remarked with a wink. "What brings you two here?"

"Can we go inside? I have something important to tell you," Isabelle said, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

Within seconds they were in the safety of the shop. She put Lilianna down in the spare cot that Gold kept in the back of his shop and like that… Lilianna was out like a light. Going back to the front, Isabelle kept the curtains opened so she could keep an eye on her daughter.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Gold asked.

Taking his hands in hers, Isabelle was practically brimming with glee and happiness. "I did it," she said at last. "I left Greg. I told him it's over and I want a divorce."

Gold sucked in his breath, his heart leaping in his chest. Could it be? Had she really just said…?

Isabelle giggled and nodded. "It's true, my love. I'm free now."

"Oh! I…" He practically couldn't put any words together, his eyes wide as saucers and the knowledge of what this means racing through his addled brain. Free… His Belle was his now! His to freely kiss, to make love, to hold hands in public, to go home to, to call her his wife… It sounded too good to be true and part of him was wondering if this was some kind of trick the Fates were playing on him. Any second he was expecting someone… anyone… let it be Ms. Swann, Regina, or even deceased Maurice to enter and ruin the moment.

When it seemed like that was highly unlikely to occur, there was only one thing left for Rumple to do with the woman he loved.

TBC…


	3. Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was hoping to have this done in time for Valentine's but work got in the way. Well, a day later isn't bad. It's a little shorter than the last two chapters, but I think you will appreciate all the kisses in store. Also, we're about to enter "Skin Deep" territory with some modifications to fit in with the AU. And, I never went through a divorce so if I'm missing any vital info on the procedure—forgive me! Thank you to everyone for reading and following this story! Seriously, you guys are the best! And to emospritelet… I guess I was wrong about the few days after all, lol.

**Part 3**

He pulled her close to his heart, his palms cupping her face as he tilted her face upwards as he bent his head closer…

Only for her to push him away.

Dazedly, he blinked in confusion and wondered if he missed something. She said she left her husband and she wanted a divorce. She was right here in the middle of the night standing in his shop with their child scarce feet away from them…

"I know about the deal you made with Greg," she told him succinctly. Her thin brow set in a look of disapproval. "You have no idea how mad I am that you took him up on it."

He couldn't play dumb on that one, knowing full well that she wouldn't be happy if the truth was ever brought up. He thought that Greg would have been smart enough to keep his mouth shut until Gold felt it was time for him to expose the younger man as the fraud that he was. Well… the foolish knight beat him to the punch and now he was staring at the mouth of the lion's den. His beautiful, fiery Queen was angry at his interference and he couldn't get over how _fucking _gorgeous she looked. Getting aroused by this was not the best idea, but Rumple was losing control of his body as he watched as Isabelle's hands flapped about, her mouth moving at a rapid pace as she clearly gave him lip for involving himself.

"I get that you have money. The whole town knows but to hand it over to my husband? He got into that mess on his own in the first place and no one should have to dig him out of his hole, least of all you. God! To know that my lover was giving money to my husband to help cover the bills…" She shook her head in disbelief. "You are to never give him another penny, do I make myself clear? Gold?"

Hearing his name snapped him back to attention. "Of course. No more."

She nodded sharply. "Good. And Greg will pay you back. We can do this without getting the police involved and its one headache that I don't want to deal with, all right?"

Wordlessly, Gold obediently nodded his head in agreement, which certainly pacified the petite beauty.

"Now that's out of the way…" Her manicured nails gripped the lapels of his jacket and tugged him forcefully to her as she captured his lips with hers. It was an immediate explosion of tongue and teeth and gasps and as her fingers crawled to the back of his neck… Rumple whimpered as she pulled on the ends of his hair. While it could have easily been carried over to his counter and he was vaguely certain the glass wouldn't shatter… there was a little girl not far from here and who could easily be awakened.

So the ardor cooled off as the kisses became softer, a gentle pull and nip, before it was demanded they breathe. Not wanting to part all the way just yet, she pressed her forehead to his, holding him in place (not that Rumple would complain) and sighed deeply.

"I never thought I would ever kiss you again…" she whispered. "It's like it never ended."

He choked out a sound of what he hoped sounded like an agreement. Her raspy chuckle reverberated around him and she lifted her gaze up at him with a shy-like smile. Rumple stared into her deep blue eyes and knew it had to have worked… the kiss was magical and he felt the love pouring from her…

"I hope you don't mind but Lilianna and I need a place to stay," she said and he was careful to mask the disappointment that the kiss didn't return his Belle to him. He thought a kiss of True Love would do it, but apparently the Curse was ignoring it… just like it did with Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

"You don't have to ask," he replied, his voice hoarse, which served to make her blush. "You're more than welcome in my home. _Our_ home."

"Ours…" she repeated softly, her smile grew wider. "I like it a lot. And one more thing too…"

"Anything my Queen," he murmured.

Her cheeks reddened a bit more at the endearment. "I would like you to be my lawyer for the proceeding."

This request wasn't what he expected, but he was more than happy to oblige his dear heart. "I would like that, sweetheart. Are you certain you want me since I'm your lover? I can assure you I will be most biased in your case."

"Well… Greg doesn't know that," she admitted, a little embarrassed. At his reaction, she went on. "Think about it! Look, I know Greg isn't the greatest person but he does have feelings. I couldn't do that to him."

"So he doesn't know that I'm Lilianna's real father," Gold grumbled bitterly.

"Not yet. I will tell him but not now. Hey." Isabelle touched his cheek, making him look at her. "I'm not going to put him through more pain than what he's feeling now. He does love Lilianna and it'll crush him if I told him all at once. In time… I will tell him the truth, but until then can we keep our relationship private? And once some time has considerably passed we will announce our love to the public. Okay?"

He lowered his gaze. "Very well. If it's what you wish."

"Thank you," she breathed.

They brushed their lips together and at that moment… the earth moved with a mighty tremble.

Literally.

Isabelle grasped Gold's shoulders, eyes frantic, as the whole shop shook from the force.

"That couldn't have been an earthquake!" she exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Lilianna's frightened voice shouted and she was already running from the back to grab her mother's leg. "I'm scwared!"

Bending down, Isabelle held her daughter, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she murmured to her. Gazing at Gold, she asked him, "I wonder what that was?"

But Gold already knew. Any moment now the citizens of Storybrooke will be gathering around City Hall to hear how Emma Swann saved the mayor's life.

Yes… things have gone according to plan. And as he watched his lover comfort their child, the imp couldn't help his smile.

Indeed… some things have gone extraordinarily well.

xxXXxx

In a single night, Emma Swann became a celebrity sensation. She saved Regina Mills' life, the adopted mother of her son, from burning alive. News spread like wildfire (no pun intended) and everyone knew by morning what the blonde woman had done. Immediately the chatter about the Sheriff election was swinging in Emma's favor and it appeared there would be little competition now since nothing could beat a daring rescue.

In addition, there was another tidbit of news that also spread just as fast: Isabelle Hunter's separation from her husband.

For a small town like Storybrooke, this was certainly major. Separations didn't happen every day and with a couple that was as young as the Hunters… it was shocking to say the least. However, for those who were close to the couple, they weren't too astounded since it came out that Greg had no fans among Izzy's friends. Ruby and Granny were especially ecstatic, even Mary Margaret was happy for Izzy.

The official story was due to Greg's gambling problem and the heavy debts he had accumulated. This was true but to certain intimate acquaintances… it was only part of the story. As Isabelle requested, there was nothing said about Gold's involvement in paying off the debts since Gold made it clear he wasn't to be named. Furthermore, people were siding with Izzy when it was discovered that she was trying to support them with the florist shop. It made sense with her extra hours and constant sales to garner customers. Of course, people were coming in droves to buy flowers just to show their support for the young mother, which she insisted they didn't have to.

As for the divorce, Isabelle filed right away with Gold listed as her lawyer. For some it was no shock since there wasn't a flux of lawyers in Storybrooke, but some were stunned that he would actually assist in the case. Yet, his involvement wasn't questioned too much and they were being extremely careful not to reveal their true emotions for each other whenever they met at the diner for coffee to go over the legalities.

Then there was the matter of where Izzy and her daughter would live in the meantime. The hidden couple wanted to live together, they were planning on it, but with Isabelle's insistence they kept their relationship under wraps… Gold knew living together would raise some suspicions and if she wanted to spare her soon to be ex-husband's feelings, it would be better if they didn't add any fuel to the fire. Reluctantly, Isabelle knew he was right and she consented to staying at Granny's during the duration of the divorce proceedings.

It was all platonic, their meetings in public, but when she could… Isabelle would surprise Gold at his shop to kiss him senseless. Suffice to say, it was getting much difficult to go their separate ways, but they were counting down the days for when she would finally be freed from her wedding vows. Then and only then… will they never be separated.

While it was killing Rumple not to spend too much time with his True Love and daughter, he knew patience was the key. And… he wasn't known for his patience but for Belle he would wait an eternity for her. It still saddened him that after every kiss they shared Isabelle Hunter remained and no Belle. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Curse was broken and he would be truly reunited with her, but he longed for her Curse to be done sooner than later.

Still… it didn't stop him from hoping.

Meanwhile, his mind was focused on the task at hand: Emma Swann and her sure win as Sheriff. The only hiccup that occurred was her discovery that he tampered with Regina's office so she would save the wretched woman. It wasn't just for Emma's benefit to win the locals support, but he did have the pleasure in knowing Regina was faced with certain death and it was Snow White's daughter who did the saving.

Ah, sweet irony!

Of course, he was counting on the fact Miss Swann would be wise to his tricks. If she was anything like her noble and sickly good-doer parents, then she will call him out on his diabolical plot. If she didn't… he would have been sorely disappointed.

But true to her innate nature, Emma did confront him and he didn't hide it. And as the night of the big debate was approaching… Rumple could only hope that she would take the bait to secure the townspeople's trust so she would beat Sidney Glass in an obvious landslide.

The following performance was more than he could have imagined and the devious imp inside of him wanted to clap his hands for joy.

Naturally, he portrayed a troubled look and one full of incredulity that Ms. Swann would actually expose him for setting the fire in the first place.

Of course… if it was him that was responsible, which it was, but the point remained… the illusion had to play on. And so with disdain, he stood up and exited from the building. The silent shuffle and tap of his cane was all that required that spoke volumes about his feelings to the rest of Storybrooke.

Even without his power of foresight, he was prepared for one resident's particular temper. So when he heard the door shut and the hurried footsteps towards him, he knew there would be one other person who was not afraid to confront him.

"What the Hell Gold?!" hissed Isabelle, grabbing his arm. "Is what Emma said true? Did you have a part in that fire?"

"Do you think I did?" he asked back. There was no way Isabelle Hunter would have gone along with his scheme, but Belle might have… if she knew that this was part of the greater good. Of course, then again, she could have easily just disapproved his choice of action but he wasn't going to focus on that little trifle.

"I would like to think you wouldn't," she said, although her facial expression didn't seem to agree. "If you did, why in the world would you risk someone's life like that? For what purpose?"

Seeing they were alone, Rumple moved closer so his arm curled around her back. "Isabelle… I need you to trust me that what seems wrong is actually in the best interest for all of us."

She frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked at her sadly. "You will understand. One day you will. And then everything will make sense."

She eyed him warily. "Well, if and when that day arrives, promise me this: no more setups, no more fires, and no more risking people's lives even if it happens to be Regina. I'm no fan of hers either but I don't want to see you behind bars. Promise me you won't do this."

Gazing deeply at her, he took her hands in his and lifted it to his lips. "As you wish."

Isabelle sighed in relief. "Okay. Are you coming back inside?"

"No," Rumple said. "You go on and let me know how the election goes."

She nodded. "All right. I'll see you later Gold."

Isabelle brushed her lips against his rather quickly before going back into City Hall. Rumple lifted his fingers to his lips, the tingling sensation warming him, but to no avail for the beauty. That one day will come and unfortunately today was not that day.

With a sigh, he turned and headed back to the shop. There was a good bottle of scotch in there that he was saving for a celebration. Perhaps he will share a toast when Regina comes barreling in to bitch and whine how her puppet didn't win Sheriff. How he was looking forward to drinking on Emma's behalf in front of the mayor. That put a spring in his step… or close to a spring with his limp and cane.

xxXXxx

Today was going to be a wonderful day. Rumple could feel it and it was because he would be meeting Greg Hunter and his lawyer in the morning. And it had to occur on the most auspicious of days—Valentine's Day.

He would be lying if he didn't plan it purposely, but he was looking forward to throwing more salt into the wound. He assured Isabelle that she didn't mean to be there and she already had so much on her plate with the holiday that it would be wrong of him to push for her presence. She was relieved but she did insist he stopped over at the B&B before his meeting so they were on the same page. Once she was satisfied that everything she wanted was in paper, she gave him a kiss and wished him good luck before she headed out for the shop.

So when Greg noticed his wife wasn't going to be joining them, Rumple couldn't hide his smirk at the other's man crestfallen look. Since Isabelle filed, Greg had been trying to make amends, even saying he would go to counseling (of course, he didn't say it to her face… he got Archie Hopper to do the talking for him), anything Isabelle wanted, if she came home. Yet, her mind was made up and she wanted nothing to do with him. For the sake of his client's safety, Gold told Greg if he wanted to make things right then he had to avoid Isabelle at all costs. The bewildered ape actually went along with it, hoping if he kept his distance it would somehow make Isabelle come back to him. Fat chance it did.

Sitting down, Gold pulled out the folder from his briefcase and set it on top of the table. He then handed an extra copy to Greg's lawyer—a court appointed one (since Mr. Hunter couldn't afford one) and it was surreptitiously that Mr. LeFou was actually a donkey in the Enchanted Forest.

"As you can see, Mrs. Hunter isn't asking for much. There is money in her banking account that is rightfully hers and the account in Mr. Hunter's name will remain his. The Game of Thorns she is seeking sole ownership since her father had put both their names on the deed, my client is willing to buy out his share so it will be hers. The rest of their property as you will note is divided on what was previously agreed by the parties. There is no change. As for Lilianna, my client wishes for sole custody at the moment but is flexible to negotiate visitation rights for whenever will suit Mr. Hunter. Any major holidays will be spent with her mother and birthdays can be taken in turns. And one last request, my client is petitioning for it at the moment, but she will like your understanding Mr. Hunter for returning to her maiden name."

Greg spat out his coffee in his mug as he heard the last condition. "C-change her name?" he sputtered. "Why? Why can't she keep her name now?"

Gold sighed impatiently. "Isn't it obvious Mr. Hunter? Your wife no longer wants to be associated with you. Reverting to her given name is a step in that direction and one can't blame her given your-ahem- discretions."

"I messed up but she doesn't have to keep punishing me," Greg insisted, completely put out and feeling quite the victim. "I don't agree with it."

"Well, it's too bad, Mr. Hunter. It will happen regardless if you like it or not."

Exasperated, Greg turned to his lawyer who glanced up at his client and shrugged. "I can't change it."

Rolling his eyes, Greg crossed his arms and pouted. Yes… a grown man pouted. "Fine. Since I have no choice in it…" he grumbled. "But Lilianna will keep my name."

"Actually, she won't," Gold said, no longer hiding his toothy grin. "My client was adamant that her daughter's name will change. Not now… but later."

"What does that mean?" Greg demanded.

"As I said. Later," Gold replied.

Glaring at the Scotsman, Greg leaned over the table. "I know you're enjoying this you sick bastard."

"Now, Mr. Hunter—" LeFou started but went silent when it was obvious his client wasn't listening to him.

"Do you actually think handling Izzy's case is going to win her over? Is this your attempt at playing the hero because to me… it reeks of desperation."

"Is it desperation Mr. Hunter? She came to me, asking me to represent her. Smart woman. Intelligent and beautiful coming to a highly qualified lawyer… of course, I should probably thank you for that. Were it not for you we wouldn't be spending time together, but as you must know, she certainly finds my company… welcoming."

It was a dig, angled to get Greg right where it hurt the most, and the way his face suddenly blanched and turned slightly green… Gold didn't have a single ounce of regret or remorse. And he was taking such delight in watching at how his words must have sound to the younger man as his nostrils began to flare like a bull. He was sorely disappointed that Mr. Hunter wasn't huffing and puffing or stomping his foot.

"Don't you dare—"

"I'm not doing anything unless Isabelle asks me to. And I assure you, she only has to say a few words." Gold smirked as it rallied Greg even more and he let out a chuckle when LeFou was holding his client back from throwing himself over the table.

As much as Rumple would have liked to raze the pompous knight turned King some more, he knew his lady love and daughter were waiting for him. Rising from his seat, he gazed into Greg's gray eyes. "I expect those papers signed and returned by tomorrow morning. It's been a pleasure Mr. Hunter. Good day."

Gold barely made it out the door when Greg was behind him. "This isn't over Gold! I don't know what you intend to do, but I swear—"

"You swear what?" Gold spat, his heels spinning to face the other man. "Keep your empty threats to yourself, dearie. It's certainly not most becoming of a man who is losing his wife over his own actions. And don't forget… you owe me. You owe me big time and I can promise that when I collect you will be wishing that you never crossed my path in the first place."

That stopped Greg in his tracks as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead. As much as he hated it, Gold was holding the strings and there would be little mercy shown on his behalf. And judging from Gold's dark gaze… Greg had an unsettling feeling that Gold was intending to keep this over his head without cashing in his favor. He would rather see Greg fall apart with his own emotions getting the best of him.

"What have I done to you?" Greg asked quietly, part of him thinking this was more than his poor attempt at blackmail.

Gold drew his lips back as he bared his teeth. "Tomorrow Mr. Hunter." And he left the man sulking behind him. But it didn't stop Greg from having the last word as he shouted after Gold.

"This isn't over! I will get my wife back!"

Slipping on his sunglasses, Rumple kept his cackling to himself. There was a snow ball's chance in Hell that it would happen. As good as his mood was it was quickly squashed at the moment her Royal Arseness materialized in front of him.

Hands clasped demurely in front of her, her sharp red lips twisted in a calculated smirk, and her brown eyes glittered with something akin to amusement. "Quite the show back there Mr. Gold," she purred.

"Mr. Hunter is having a bit of bad luck. Happens to the rest of us, although I fear it's more of denial on his part. A spouse insistent on divorce can do that," he replied smoothly while his eye twitched behind his glasses. At least the dark lenses prevented Regina from seeing the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Yes it is a shame that the Hunters are separating. I was hoping reconciliation might be possible. They are so young and in love, not to mention they have a child."

"Unfortunately, being young, in love, and children are not always the factors for a happy marriage. Eventually the relationship sizzles out to the point where one wishes to leave the unhappy arrangement for good." Rumple gripped his cane, wondering what the Evil Queen's game was for stopping him. Certainly it was not to chat about the demise of a marriage and as it were… he was impatient to return to Belle and Lily-Rose. "Is something bothering you Mayor Mills?"

"Actually, there is. I have a question I would like to ask you."

"I see," Gold said. "Well, I'm afraid you will have to take a number. I have things to do and this conversation is not on my To Do list."

Regina stepped to the side, blocking him. "No. We're doing this right now. It won't take long."

"That's what everyone says, but frankly my dear, I have no desire to answer a single thing from you. Now, if you will excuse me. _Please_." The last word was hissed through his teeth as the mayor had no choice but to obey, stepping away so he could walk around her and continue his trek. He did catch a glimpse of adulterated hate and anger in her eyes as she mindlessly heeded his command and Rumple had to muster all his power not to giggle in his impish voice.

As horrible as this Curse was… he took great pleasure in having the Evil Queen bend to his will. He knew he will certainly miss it once Emma broke the Curse once and for all.

xxXXxx

Rumple returned to his shop and was pleasantly surprised as a bouncing energetic one-year-old ran up to him and seized his leg in a tight hug. Lifting her head up, Lily-Rose's bright brown eyes and huge smile melted the cold exterior of his countenance.

"I guess I was worried over nothing," a voice said, her tone full of merriment and laughter. Isabelle gazed affectionately at her daughter. "Okay, Lilianna… remember, Mr. Gold does have a bad knee."

The reminder sent his daughter blushing and she let go of his leg, but she did hold onto the material of his pants instead.

Giving Gold a breathtaking smile, Isabelle added, "She's usually shy around strangers but with you… I never have seen her be taken by anyone before. Not even Greg could make her light up the way you did by coming in."

"Then it's a good sign," Gold said with a grin, running his fingers through the little girl's thick curls. "I wasn't expecting to find you here but at the shop with it being Valentine's."

"Yes and since I have been working my butt off so much lately that I figured a day off was needed. That and I noticed the store's account had a generous amount donated that I could afford to hire back my workers in time for the rush." There was a hint of light-hearted accusation and Rumple had the better sense to blush at her tone.

"Yes, well, there are some good doers in Storybrooke. Probably thought they would help you out some," he said, clearing his throat in a noncommittal way.

"Uh-huh," Isabelle replied knowingly. "I would argue with you about it but I'm being a bit selfish for wanting a break so I won't. But… you can't do that without talking to me first. People will talk about it."

"So?" he shrugged. "I maybe a monster, but I do have my limits. I can't let my client go under."

"You're not a monster," she said seriously. "You might do monstrous things from time to time, but never a monster."

His breath caught in that familiar clench, hearing something so _Belle_-like that he had hope the Curse was weakening to the point where it might return his True Love back to him. And if his desperate, fevered mind had anything about it… he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of recognition within the depths of her cobalt irises. Yet, Isabelle scooped up Lilianna, rubbing her nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, getting a squeal of delight from the little girl.

It may not be Belle and it may not be Lily-Rose… but this was the closest Rumple felt in having a family in a long time as tears sprung to his eyes. He blinked them back in case Isabelle caught him and followed behind dutifully as a loyal pup as she distracted Lilianna with her coloring book and crayons in his office. She didn't have to be told twice as Lilianna began to work furiously on coloring the prince and princess on the page.

Isabelle took his hand then and drew him back to the front so they stood behind his counter. Something was on her mind, he saw it, and before he could ask what was wrong… she was leaning up on her toes, her lips coming to sweetly brush against his.

Isabelle pulled back to watch his reaction, a thrill of feminine pride washing over at how wide-eyed the powerful Mr. Gold was, trembling over the chaste kiss she bestowed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she murmured, her bravery coursing through her. "I was hoping… since the divorce is almost over… if we could start over again? Maybe dinner tonight at Granny's?"

"In p-public?" he stammered part of him still reeling from that kiss and the other part in disbelief she was ready for them to be seen.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I'm tired of playing games and hiding Gold. Look at the misery it brought us from the beginning. I want us to be a couple, to be the parents Lilianna deserves. It's a long way before we get to that part, I know, but I'm willing to start now and see what happens. Are you?"

"Yes. Oh Gods, yes," Rumple said, slipping his hands through her long tresses and pulling her forward for another heart-stopping kiss.

Like a light-switch was flipped on, they met head on with passion… the past memories fueling their need to get to know each other's taste again. They explored the caverns of each other's mouth, their tongues meeting and retreating in a languid way, taking their time and savoring each blissful breath and touch.

When the kiss was forced to end, they both clung to the other, panting softly as they kept their foreheads touching. It was as if they needed to feel this was real and not some dream the other would wake from.

And like that… the moment ended but not because of heartache or regret, but because Lilianna was tugging on both of her parent's clothes.

"Mommy! Looks what I colored!" she said with a bit of impatience and annoyance they weren't paying attention to her.

"What is it?" her mother asked kindly, taking the ripped paper from her daughter.

Grinning proudly, Lilianna declared, "It's you and Papa!"

Rumple had to bite his tongue from snorting in derision that his daughter called Greg "Papa" but the gasp in Isabelle's voice grabbed his attention. For the benefit of Lilianna, Isabelle kept her smile from dropping or a frown from appearing as she showed Gold what it was.

His heart almost stopped beating as he stared at Lily-Rose in bewilderment. A secretive little twist of a smile bloomed as her brown eyes nearly shined with gold as she put her finger to her lips. If there was ever a moment that he doubted who her real father was… it was this moment over how she looked like a mischievous imp in disguised.

Casting another look at the paper, Gold found himself relaxing as he looked at the "prince" colored in yellow-green for his face and hands, the hair made longer and curly in black, the eyes in yellow, and his clothes were brown to look like leather. The sight certainly warmed his eyes and his smile while Isabelle sighed.

Looking at his lover, there was a tiny knot in her brow as she studied that picture closely. "Strange… I had a dream about a man who looked—" Knowing how it sounded, she stopped herself and shook her head. "Well, I always knew she took after me with the imagination. My father said I would draw and color all sorts of odd things."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "It's beautiful sweetie."

"I know!" she chirped as she ran back behind the curtain.

TBC…


	4. Part 4

A/N: Well… this was overdue. Hee hee. This chapter should make a lot of people happy and that's all I'm gonna say. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!

**Part 4**

They made plans later for a nice dinner, which Belle offered to see if Granny would babysit, but Gold insisted that Lilianna should be there. He wanted a dinner with his family on Valentine's Day and then once the little one was asleep… then they could have some grown up time. Rumple was hoping that today would be the day that his Belle would awaken, but to his surprise, it seemed that Lily-Rose was fully aware. And the only possible explanation that could explain her memory of his old appearance was that Belle told her about him.

The fact that she did had to mean that she loved him still and there was the possibility of having her forgiveness. As much as he wanted to speak to Lily-Rose alone and to find out what else she might know, Isabelle told him that she had a couple of errands she wanted to run before going to his house.

"See you later," she murmured, giving him a quick peck on the lips before scooping up Lily-Rose. "Say goodbye Lilianna!"

"Bye!" she chirped and when her mother wasn't looking, she mouthed, "Papa."

His heart gave a little lurch and it seemed the Curse breaking couldn't come soon enough. His daughter knew him, _remembered_ him, and she loved him.

A smile couldn't stop breaking across his face when he saw that the little imp left her drawing in the backroom for him. Picking the paper up, Rumple couldn't help the misty gaze as he tenderly touched the portraits of himself and Belle. The only thing missing was his son, but he couldn't help but see this picture as a symbol of hope. One day he will find Bae and all of them—he, Belle, Lily-Rose—will become the family he longed to have.

If only the blasted Savior wasn't so pig-headed.

Rumple growled softly to himself. He didn't know how many times it had to be spelled out for her, but apparently, he had to add some more pieces to the puzzle in order for her to see the completed vision.

But today he was giving himself a break. He wanted to focus on Isabelle, pleased that the repair between Gold and her was working. And if everything goes according to plan for tonight… he might be able to convince her to tell him that she loved him and perhaps True Love's kiss will work.

He carefully took his daughter's drawing and folded it in half so he could stick it in his jacket pocket. This deserved to be placed alongside his chipped cup at home.

As Rumple began to climb the stairs to his front porch, he was taken aback to find the front door already opened. A thick, sickening feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach as he tentatively pushed the door open further with his cane. After a quick glance, he stepped in and grabbed his gun, which he kept in a secret panel on the side of an antique chest drawer.

With quiet footsteps, he went into the parlor room, the gun aimed and ready to strike if the intruder was still there. As he moved further into the room, he surveyed his property to assess any damage done and if anything was missing. There were some baubles and trinkets—all meaningless—that were gone, yet it was his curio cabinet that caused the lump in his throat to swell.

The glass door was broken and ripped apart from its hinges as if someone tore at it in a rage. The floor was covered with various broken objects that had fallen from the force of the door being removed. But it was the one thing that he cherished most of all that was not in its place:

The cup.

_Belle's_ cup.

It was missing.

A creak from behind had him startled as he whipped around with his gun pointed at the person he last expected to find.

"Sheriff Swann," he said, a bit befuddled. He clicked his safety back on as he lowered his weapon.

"Your neighbor saw the door opened and called it in," she informed him, her pistol also drawn but didn't lower it when he did.

"Yeah, well, it seems I've been robbed," Gold rejoined, indicating the mess around him.

"Funny how that keeps happening to you," she pointed out flippantly as she finally dropped the gun to her side and clipped it back in her holster. Crossing her arms, the Sheriff waited for his explanation for this matter.

"It's nothing like what happened with Miss Boyd," he told her archly.

"Uh-huh. One thing I've learned about you Gold is that you know how to piss people off. So what was it this time?"

"I assure you, Sheriff Swann, I haven't the faintest."

Her eyes narrowed and then relaxed when it was clear he didn't know. At least she knew there wouldn't be any other pregnant girls to be chasing after. "All right. Well, what's missing?"

He gave her the rundown of what he noticed was gone, yet he fidgeted at whether or not he should mention the chipped cup. That was important to him and if the other items could not be recovered… well, he wouldn't be mourning their loss as much as the cup. It had to be returned immediately and knowing that Emma was good in finding lost objects… it stood a good chance at having the priceless cup returned in one piece.

"The last item is extremely important to me," Gold started to say, wanting to make sure that Ms. Swann understood the pertinence of this object. "It's a white teacup with a blue floral design and a chip along the rim."

She wrote it down in her pad and quirked an eyebrow at his description. "A chipped cup is that important?"

"Don't make light of it Sheriff," he said with his eyes cold. "That 'chipped cup' means more to me than you could possibly imagine."

"Got it. Don't have to tell me twice," she said with her hands raised in mock surrender. "Okay. You know of any suspects? And don't say the whole town. I'm gonna need something a little more specific."

Rumplestiltskin had never been stumped before and he didn't like the feeling. At all. Even as Gold, he should immediately know who might be capable of pulling this crime and his or her motive. Whoever it was knew exactly what to take and what it must mean to him otherwise there would be no reason to take a tarnished teacup. Yet, his mind was drawing a blank, despite Regina being the only possibility, but why would she take it now? What was her purpose in doing so?

However, Emma's phone buzzed before he could answer. Frowning, she took a look at it and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked.

"Domestic disturbance in broad daylight. Sorry Gold but I have to take this. Come down to the station and we can talk, okay?"

She was out before he could reply, but that didn't sound good at all. And for whatever reason, Rumple had another ill feeling.

"Belle," he breathed as he moved as fast as he could to his car.

xxXXxx

He got there the same time as the Sheriff did and ignoring her questioning look… he limped towards the crowd that had gathered outside the diner.

As he drew close, he could hear the shouting voices.

_Hunter_, he internally growled as his fingers tightened on his cane and pushed his way through. He was blindly aware that Emma was making her way through the crowd, but his family was in trouble. He had to see them.

Yet the spectators kept him back and all he could see was Greg standing in front of Isabelle, his fist shaking in front of her face while his brave girl shielded their daughter, holding her tightly so she couldn't see his angry face.

"Go on now!" he shouted. "Tell me! You've been fucking him all along haven't you?"

"Greg, it's not—"

"Don't lie to me!" he bellowed. "I saw you kissing Gold! And that was not a first time kiss either. Be honest with me Izzy. How long have you been cheating on me?"

She faltered, not sure what to say or how to respond with everyone watching. This wasn't supposed to happen… at least not now. Lilianna's nails dug into the back of her neck as she trembled violently at her father's outbursts. That pressure caused Isabelle to glance at her for a second and it was in that second that time slowed down…

Rumple lost the ability to breathe as he watched as Greg's open hand came slashing through the air colliding with Isabelle's defensive cheek. The resounding crack of flesh against flesh echoed all around as the blow caused her to lose her balance and fall to her knees on the sidewalk. At the last moment, she twisted her body so she would land on her back so her baby wouldn't hit the pavement. But the sudden force of it shook Lily-Rose as she began to scream and wail.

"Papa!" his little one sobbed uncontrollably, her arm reaching out for Gold, not Greg.

The dots were starting to connect on Greg's face, but before he could turn around and confront the other man… Rumple was there, tackling him to the concrete, his cane pressing against his windpipe.

He was a wild man—his hair disheveled, his eyes turning almost black with his rage, and his lips pulled into a frightful snarl. He just witnessed the love of his life and _his _child being threatened and harmed for the world to see. He didn't care if the truth of his relationship to Isabelle and Lilianna was exposed. All he cared about was the spilling of blood of the man who dared to raise his hand to his family.

His knee throbbed painfully as he placed more pressure against Greg's throat, the sadistic glee erupting from within as the younger man flailed and choked to no avail. Just as Greg's face was turning chalk white, Rumple felt himself being lifted off Hunter.

"No!" he yelled, fighting the intruders, but it was the voice of his beloved that grabbed his attention as he turned and saw Isabelle holding Lily-Rose, whispering into her ear to soothe her tears while gazing at him imploringly.

The fight in him fled at once as he clambered over to his lover to check for any other injuries. Mother and child were shaken up and Isabelle would be sporting a bruise for a while, but other than that, the two were all right.

The beauty almost wept as she rested her head against his shoulder, her body shaking, which Rumple responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and held them. He did throw one more look as Sheriff Swann arrested Greg Hunter.

The beast in him roared angrily that Greg was being taken away from him. This buffoon thought he could hurt what's _his _and get away with it?! The arrest meant nothing to him. This wasn't the appropriate punishment for what that bastard did and if the boy thought he was safe behind bars… well, he had one thing coming.

"Gold?" Isabelle murmured, breaking his thoughts as he looked down at her. "C-can we leave?"

He nodded, helping her to her unsteady legs. There was a rip in her pantyhose and her knee was scraped, but Isabelle swallowed hard as Gold helped her to his car. She ignored the looks of her friends and those she knew, knowing that the cat was out of the bag. Her affair with Gold was now news and the fact she didn't deny it was all the confirmation the residents needed. Furthermore, they would know that Lilianna wasn't Greg's all along.

It wasn't until she was seated safely inside in Gold's Cadillac that she allowed the tears clinging to her lashes to fall. This was not how she wanted the truth to be told and now Greg's heart was broken over the fact that his daughter was not his.

"Mommy?" her daughter's voice said. "Mommy, I wanna go home with Papa."

Isabelle coughed. "Papa's not coming home, sweetie."

She shook her head. "No… not that Papa. Papa," she said, stressing his name. "Him." Lilianna pointed to Gold as he walked over to the driver's side.

He paused as the Sheriff came charging at him once she put Greg in the back of her car. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she barked.

"I thought it was obvious Sheriff," he replied stiffly. "I'm taking Mrs. Hunter and her daughter to a safe place. Their concern is not your problem."

"As a matter of fact, yes, they are," Emma glowered. "Gold, you assaulted her husband."

"Are you going to arrest me Sheriff?" he demanded. "Because I think my handcuffs are already on someone else."

"You can't do that," she said, her excuse sounding as lame as she knew it sounded.

"Well, Sheriff, he _assaulted _my loved ones. Surely you can't deny that if our roles were reversed and your Henry was in their place that you would do what I just did," Gold argued, using the one card up his sleeve to make her stop and think about his reaction.

Emma sighed, knowing he made a point. She would have done the same thing or worse to the son of a bitch who dared to lay a hand on Henry. But she was the Sheriff and Gold broke the law, justified or not, and she should take him in. However, her hesitance was the answer he needed and if she really wanted to push this arrest… he knew she would have. Exhaling loudly, Emma shook her head and stared at him with her cold, hazel eyes.

"Get them out of here," she brusquely ordered and spun on her heels as she headed back to her car.

Rumple muttered, "Glad too," and got inside the vehicle. He needed to get his family away from the stares and whispers… and in the meantime, he was making plans for Greg Hunter. The idiot crossed the line and he was going to pay for that mistake terribly.

The Dark One was ready to come out and play.

xxXXxx

Isabelle was still shaken up about the ordeal and didn't speak much about it on the way back to Gold's house. Even when they were out of sight, Isabelle wouldn't talk to him and went into one of the guest rooms upstairs to take the ruined pantyhose off and to see to her daughter.

He waited patiently as she came down the stairs sans Lily-Rose. "She's taking a nap," Isabelle told him, her first words to him since the car ride. "She practically passed out."

"And you?" he asked timidly.

Crossing her arms, she ran her hands up and down. "Stunned for the most part. This wasn't how I wanted our Valentine's to go." Lifting her chin so she could look at him, she added, "Well, that's it in. Everyone knows now so there's no need to go on hiding."

"Isabelle…"

"No, it's okay. It was bound to happen. We slipped up and Greg caught us. I guess our luck ran out on us."

She was being oddly calm about the whole thing and Rumple didn't want to push her in case this was the calm before the storm. All of a sudden she smiled brightly as she asked him, "How about a cup of tea? I'll go make some."

Just as she walked to the kitchen Rumple realized she would see the damage done on her way and he moved to catch up to her, but it was too late. Isabelle stood staring dumbly at the broken glass and pieces of some of his antiques. "My God…" she breathed. "He did this, didn't he?"

It didn't occur to him that Greg could have been behind the vandalism, but after what transpired… it made sense now, except for the missing teacup. For his sake, Rumple thought, he better confess to Swann where it was. However, his dark thoughts faded as Isabelle began to sway and he moved to catch her.

"What's wrong with me?" she questioned to no one in particular.

"It's all right. Sheriff Swann is on the case. I'm sure that good for nothing husband will confess to her that he did this too."

Isabelle turned around in his grasp, her blue eyes bright and wide. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. All of it. If only I—"

"Don't think that," he told her fiercely and ardently. "This is not your fault Isabelle. I don't regret a single moment of our time together and you shouldn't either."

"But—" she sniffed and Rumple shook his head adamantly. "Don't go there. I love you so much. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. If you had never told me about your feelings, then I would have found a way in seducing you. I'm completely serious. Married or not… you and I, we share a connection, a bond that's incredibly powerful. Can't you feel it?"

She let out a soft hiccup as she nodded. "I can't explain it but I do. I don't regret our time together either, but I do regret how we did it. And Greg's in jail now. Believe it or not, but this is my fault and he's paying the price only because I wasn't brave enough to tell him I never wanted to be married to him in the first place."

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, except for when the phone rang. It was the Sheriff and she called to inform Gold that she found most of his belongings. "Greg was the one that ripped you off," she said. "He confessed to it right away and I have everything right here."

"Everything?" Rumple asked hopefully, his thoughts turning to the chipped cup.

There was a pause and what she said confirmed his fears. "The cup you told me about wasn't among your belongings. But I am still looking for it."

"So you recovered nothing," he replied harshly.

"Hey, I have most of your things. That's a step in the right direction."

"Not enough Sheriff. Not enough." He hung up, his hand quivering. The rest of the other things he couldn't care less about, but that cup was his link to Belle. He had to find it. He needed it.

Dinner was a quiet affair despite Lilianna's attempts to get her parents to talk, but both adults had a lot on their minds. Isabelle couldn't stop thinking about the fallout while Rumple was plotting how to retrieve his property. When the meal was done, Isabelle and Rumple did the dishes together and watched a movie with their daughter until she fell asleep.

"I think I will turn in too," Isabelle said. "I know this wasn't what we had in mind…"

"No matter," he assured her. "I'll be up later."

Isabelle nodded. "Good night Gold."

"Good night," Rumple said. He waited until he was certain his ladies were asleep before he grabbed his keys and drove to town. His first stop was at Mr. Clark's Pharmacy where he picked up a couple of items. He couldn't believe his good fortune that none other David Nolan aka Prince Charming stood in line behind him. Eyeing the two cards in the man's hands, he couldn't help himself as he commented on it.

What followed next was a strained, awkward conversation about how they were for his wife that Rumple had to suppress all that was in him to keep from snorting in derision. If Nolan thought he could convince him that, then he was sorely mistaken. Yet, his focus was not on the Charmings so he let it go.

At his next stop, Rumple pulled the car behind the Sheriff's station. It was surreptitious that the lights were off. It only made this a lot easier as he quickly jimmied the lock and smoothly strode through the corridor to the holding cell. He couldn't help the smirk that grew as he saw Greg's backside as he lay on the cot.

The keys were in the Sheriff's office, which was plainly in sight. Rumple took them and quietly unlocked the cell and went inside. The time for lessons to be learned was about to begin.

xxXXxx

Much to his dismay, Greg didn't regain consciousness until they arrived at the cabin. Rumple had been hoping for a little chitchat on the way, but he supposed that he must be disappointed in that respect. At least they could start their fun and there was so much that Rumple had been waiting to do to the former knight since he stolen his dagger and had him under the thrall.

He parked the car and opened the back passenger door. Greg was bound and gagged and the stench of urine had Rumple grimacing in disgust at this worthless piece of scum. Cocking his pistol at the frightened young man, he showed Greg in unspoken terms what he was capable of doing if he didn't cooperate. Wisely, he chose to obey when he bent down to grab his tied feet and dragged him out. Unceremoniously, Rumple dropped Greg on the gravel driveway as his cries of pain were muffled behind the duct tape.

With his gun still aimed, Rumple loosened the bonds around his ankles so he could walk inside the cabin.

"Let's go," he snarled, pushing Greg forward with the barrel pressing to his back. "No funny business Mr. Hunter," he warned him. "You made a grave error today and we will have to rectify that. Now… in you go!"

He forcibly shoved the younger man through the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Into the bedroom. Now."

Greg didn't have to be told twice as he did as he was told. Rumple's eyes never left him as he instructed him to sit with his back against the wall. As Greg did so, Rumple grabbed a chair from the table and brought it into the room. He placed the gun on the dresser and placed the chair in front of the quivering form and straddled it so his knee was partially comfortable. He brought his cane forward and purposefully let it swing in front of him as he watched Greg squirm.

Good.

Tipping the chair forward, Rumple reached for the tape and ripped it off the other man's mouth. His exclamation only made his smile wider as Rumple pressed the end of his cane to his throat to make him cease his noises.

As Greg choked, Rumple muttered, "That's better. Now listen to me closely or else this will get really messy, are we clear?"

Greg nodded and Rumple removed the cane as he inhaled deeply. "Excellent. Now, Mr. Hunter… let's go over your list of crimes, shall we? First, I left her and my child in your care, thinking you would be the honorable man that she had always told me you were; only to discover that you didn't live up to that expectation. It would have been one thing to come after me like a man, but to punish the woman that we love? Well… that's a new low don't you agree?"

"What are you talking about Gold?" Greg sputtered and yelped as Rumple delivered a blow to his shoulder with his cane.

"I'm _not_ finished," he growled. "You locked her up and sent people in to force her to repent her love for me. You couldn't accept that she fallen in love with the monster and bore his child, your slave. How it must have burned you to know that she longed for my touch and shunned yours. Never the mind that I tried to do honorable thing to keep her safe from my enemies, but you had to let your wounded pride get the best of you. You wouldn't go after me but you would hurt a woman. I fail to see the honor in that, but then again, you were always ambitious and having her as your wife wasn't enough."

He struck with his cane again. "Even in this world you make her miserable. You took advantage of her so you could prowl the bar while she provided for her family!" Another swing. "You lout! You poor excuse of a man!" Whack, whack. "Today you attack my family! You couldn't let it go that she wanted to divorce you! You don't deserve her! You never deserved her goodness! Her love!" The cane came crashing down over and over with each punctuated sentence. "Then you had the audacity to come into _my _home and take what's rightfully _mine_! Tell where it is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Greg sobbed, blood trickling from his temple and hands from where he tried to lessen the blows by covering himself. "You're the sick fuck!"

"Ah, ah," Rumple clicked his tongue. "You know what I'm talking about. Tell me who told you where to find it and I will stop."

He spat at him. "Go to Hell Gold."

"After you," he replied darkly as he lowered his cane once more. As Greg screamed, he continued his questioning, "Where is it?! Where is it!?"

Just before he could deliver another blow, Rumple felt a hand grabbed his wrist, halting the attack for good.

"Stop!" Emma whispered in horror. "My God."

Breathing through clenched teeth, Rumple was upset that it was over and while he was no step closer to finding his cup, at least he felt vindicated for what Greg did to his Belle.

The Sheriff removed his cane from his hand and set it on the bed and took his pistol and emptied the chamber. Rumple sat there quietly as the Savior checked on Greg and then called for a medic. She ordered him to leave the room but with his knee… he needed his cane. With a hard glint in her eyes, she handed it to him but he wasn't going anywhere. He did what he had to do and now his family would be safe. Greg wasn't going to be laying a finger on his Belle or his daughter.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and assess Greg's injuries. He didn't care to listen and chose to wait outside by his car as Greg was carried off to the hospital. He was anxious to get back home to see Belle and hoped that the Sheriff wouldn't keep him for long. At last the blonde Sheriff approached him, her expression unreadable but it was clear she wasn't happy.

"You sure don't get it do you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you mean Sheriff Swann."

"Of course you don't," Emma replied with an arched brow. "Well, Gold, you really did it. He was locked up nice and tight. No potential threat yet you had to take matters in your hands. And over what? Trinkets?"

"It was more than 'trinkets,'" Gold deadpanned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand. I get that you and his wife had a thing, but that doesn't excuse you to take it out on him."

"Pardon me, Sheriff, but did we not witness the same thing earlier today? _He hurt her_."

"Yeah and I was handling it before you decided to become judge and executioner. You really did it this time Gold."

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Swann, but I'm going to go," he told her.

"No you're not," she said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Looks like they're yours after all." Slapping them on his wrist, Emma added, "You're under arrest Gold for breaking a criminal out of jail, kidnapping, and assault and battery."

xxXXxx

The next morning Rumple was sitting in the same cell as Greg did. His cane was housed in Emma's office and he couldn't find it in himself to feel remorse for his actions. Greg Hunter would think twice now about looking at Isabelle and if it hastened the divorce proceedings… then all the better.

It was around eight when Isabelle came running into the police station. Right away, her countenance was in distress and as soon as she saw him… her anguish worsened.

"Oh God! I was afraid I was wrong!" She went up to his cell as he used the bars to help lift himself to his feet. "I didn't know what to do. You weren't home," Isabelle babbled but Rumple couldn't be upset. As soon as the Sheriff found him in the cabin, he knew that it had to have been Isabelle to have called her. He wasn't angry with his love knowing full well that she did him a service. If Emma hadn't intervened, then Greg would have had life-threatening injuries than what he already sustained. The other man was fortunate he was alive considering what he had done to Isabelle.

"Why did you do this?" she whispered brokenly. "Why did you go after Greg? He wouldn't have done anything, not behind bars he couldn't."

"I'm sorry, love, really I am," he told her. "You don't understand now, but one day you will. Or at least understand my motives."

She opened her mouth to say more, but the Sheriff cleared her throat and got their attention.

"You didn't have to come down Mrs. Hunter," Emma said.

"I had to. I couldn't leave him here," Isabelle admitted and the Sheriff sighed.

"Well, Gold has to stay until I get your husband's statement. I'm positive he would want to press charges."

"What about bail?" Isabelle demanded. "Look, I know what Mr. Gold did was unforgivable, but he can't stay in here. I'll pay whatever it is. I just want him to come home with me."

"Mrs. Hunter…" Emma started but the running footsteps of a child stopped her as Henry rounded the corner with a large smile on his face. Behind him was Regina, her cool eyes settling on him as a smirk played across her bright red lipstick.

"Sheriff Swann, I'm going to give you thirty minutes to spend with Henry. Why don't you get an ice cream? I would like to speak to Mr. Gold."

"Regina, I don't think that's a good idea," Emma said but she was interrupted when the mayor said, "Twenty-nine minutes."

"Let me pay his bail first," Isabelle insisted.

"Love." The beauty glanced at her lover and he offered her a comforting grin. "It's all right. Let the Sheriff spend time with her son. I'll be out soon enough. I promise."

"But—" she started and he shook his head. "I'll call you when you can come back. I promise."

Biting her lower lip, Isabelle was torn for wanting to stay but conceded to his request. "Call me right away," she said, reaching through the bars and running her fingers through his hair as she cupped his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back as she reluctantly followed the Sheriff and Henry out. Turning towards Regina, his lips were drawn back in a hiss, "I guess you really wanted that chat after all."

"How do you figure?" she sweetly asked as she sashayed to the couch next to the cell.

"Really, dearie," Gold scolded. "You got my attention so say what you want."

"It's just one question."

"One?" he snorted. "It all depends Mayor Mills. I know you prompted Mr. Hunter to break into my house."

"Yes, well, it was merely a suggestion. After all, I did hint that his wife might have been unfaithful. It's not my fault that he happened to catch you two in the act. I thought you had better sense than cavorting with your lover in your shop where anyone can see."

He drew a deep breath knowing that Regina was in fact responsible for the break-in. And that meant… "A deal can be made when both parties have something that the other wants. So, do you have what I want?"

With a wide grin, Regina's eyes gleamed. "Yes."

"Well?" Gold waited for her to prove it and she did by reaching into her purse and pulling out the chipped cup.

"Satisfied?" she taunted as she waved the cup right before him. "I never would have pictured you getting all sentiment over something so worthless."

"Hand it to me!" he ordered. The word "please" was about to be next, but Regina spoke before him. "I will once you answer my question."

"Very well. What is it?" he replied wearily and anxiously.

"What is your name?"

The question threw him for a loop. Out of all the things Regina could ask, she picked that one. However, she would ask that only if she suspected if he was more than what he was and Rumple wasn't sure if he was ready for her to know.

"Mr. Gold," he answered without a beat and earned himself an indignant scowl. "That's not what I meant," the mayor said. "Tell me your real name."

"For as long as I have lived that has been my name."

"Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about. Quit the games Gold and tell me your real name."

He was playing with fire by testing her patience. Yet he wasn't willing to give up his control or his advantage to her ignorance. He would reveal himself on his terms, not hers. He was the one with the real power in this world and he wasn't going to give her this satisfaction in thinking she defeated him. And if she wanted some confirmation then it was too bad. She will pay for what she did to his beloved, but today wasn't that day. He licked his lips as he looked her squarely in the eye.

"Mr. Gold is my real name Regina. Now, hand me my cup over please."

The compulsion hit and Rumple was soon cradling his precious chipped cup. He won this round, but he wasn't going to start gloating. Regina stood and looked down on him.

"This isn't over," she warned him.

"Not by a long shot," he retorted. "Good day Madam Mayor."

She was dismissed and while it seethed her that she didn't get what she wanted (not that she knew), she left the station in a huff. Rumple closed his eyes and exhaled in relief that he had his cup back. His secret was still a secret and the Queen was nowhere close to winning. It was a small victory, but it was one that he would gladly take considering his situation.

The Sheriff returned right on time without Henry. He had a feeling that the good mayor waited outside to collect her son so she wouldn't see him again. And true to her word, Emma called Isabelle, but her attempts to persuade her were for naught. Isabelle came with cash and slammed it on the deputy's desk before commanding Emma to release him.

Now, he was a free man for the time being. Though free was arbitrary with the way Isabelle was fuming beside him. She didn't speak to him as they went into her car and she drove back to his home. He noticed that Lily-Rose wasn't there and he opened his mouth to mention it, but quickly pressed his lips together as she testily glared at him. It was perhaps the most intense silent ride he ever had. Rumple knew she would be upset with his actions, but he did it for her even if she didn't understand the whole reason behind it. He shouldn't feel guilty, but there it was… that pesky little emotion gnawing away and for the first time in the Dark One's life… he was truly frightened by this petite woman.

She parked the car violently and yanked the car door opened, slamming it behind her. She didn't bother to help him as she began to ascend the steps to the front door. Rumple followed behind without another word until the door was safely closed and they were away from prying eyes.

The silence in the house indicated that their daughter wasn't there, and this time, Isabelle did answer his unspoken question. "She's staying with Ruby. Luckily, my friends are standing by my side and are willing to help me if needed."

"Isabelle," he started and her curls shook violently as she fixated him with a murderous stare.

"Don't speak. Not now. Not after what you done to me, to our daughter," she told him plainly. "I had a good deal of time to think about this last night and the only thing I could come up with was how you're an idiot."

He lowered his face in shame, his cheeks reddening. She was right. He was an idiot and he acted impulsively, but what else could he do when Greg harmed his family? The Dark One would not that injustice slide, and there was no point in explaining that to the raging woman.

"Did you think I wasn't strong enough? That I wasn't aware of the dangers that would lie ahead of us when I chose you? What possessed you to take the coward's way out?"

It was her line of questioning that snapped Rumple's head in attention. He could only gaze at her as she continued her ranting.

"I spent Gods knows how long wondering what it was that made you think you could sacrificed yourself and our love. Did you know _I _actually thought what you wrote was true and that you no longer loved me? Did you know how _much _that killed me to think it was in my mind? Thankfully, I had Lily-Rose to attend to and I realized that it wasn't true… you do love me and you had to go and play the martyr."

"What—what did you say?" Rumple gasped as Belle stood before him in all of her glory.

"You heard me Rumplestiltskin," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "You have a lot to account for, but now…"

To his growing baffled astonishment, Belle reached for him and smashed her lips against his.

TBC…


	5. Part 5

A/N: That was some episode last night wasn't it? Not sure if I'm crazy with the Zelena being the half-sister to Regina. Couldn't they pick a different way of connecting her to Regina? At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Jafar is somehow related to her or someone else from the show. But enough of that… I'm glad most of you liked the twist I did for "Skin Deep" with Rumple not revealing his name and saying please to get the cup back. I often wondered why he didn't do that in the first place but that's the beauty of fanfiction is it not? So here's a nice looong chapter. I was going to break it up, but I figured this is better. There will be an epilogue after this, which I will post this weekend.

I know there are lots of questions about how Belle awakens and this will cover that and more, but first… let's cut to some smut action. After all, Belle is now awake and they have a lot of time to make up for!

**Part 5**

He wondered if it was some kind of dream. One that he didn't want to wake from, but another pull at his hair by his true love's hands and Rumple realized that Belle was here with him… she was back and she was kissing the living daylights out of him.

Returning her kiss with matching passion, Rumple's fingers dove into her tresses as he battled for dominance, but Belle was not to be outdone. Pressing the length of her entire body against his, she lifted herself on her toes as she began to walk each other backwards until Rumple's legs hit the sofa, which he fell on top and pulled Belle with him.

Instantly, Belle straddled his hips as he grabbed her waist, keeping her in place. Tossing back her head, Belle gyrated her lower half on his hardening length as she placed hot kisses down his throat, licking and sucking the flesh. Rumple let out a low moan as his Queen, his beloved marked him as hers. Then she trailed her lips back up his neck and captured his mouth again, her tongue snaking in and tangling with his. One hand began to scratch down his chest as she unbuttoned his jacket. When the last button was undone, Rumple scrambled to remove it with her help. His arm almost got stuck but Belle let out a menacing growl as she ripped it off him and tossed it across the room.

For a moment, he looked at her in awe… this brilliant and beautiful woman with her fiery temper and he couldn't believe his luck that he would be reunited with her again. It seemed that Belle thought the same as she paused her ardent assault to run her fingers and eyes across his face, feeling him to ensure that this was real… he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She had to admit it was startlingly to see Rumple with a normal complexion rather than his scales that she had grown fond of. But he was still her Dark One and she loved him all the more now that there was no obstacle standing in their way. Gaston was out of the picture and she could focus on the one man she ever truly loved with all her heart.

Taking his tie, she pulled him forward so they could kiss and this time it was slower with as much passion as the previous kisses.

"I love you," Rumple gasped as he pulled away. "I love you so much Belle."

"I love you too Rumple." She grinned against his lips as she began to undo the knot and slip the silky material away from his collar. Leaning back a little, she ran both her hands freely over his shirt, just simply feeling the muscles shifting underneath. He took pleasure in watching her explore him and allowed her to set the pace at where this interlude will take them. Keeping his hands at her waist Rumple nodded as she took her time in peeling open his shirt, exposing inch by inch of his skin. She then pushed the shirt off his shoulders, but not removing it completely, as she ran a nail along his collarbone and down his torso. The scintillating touch left little bumps in their wake as Rumple shuddered and groaned. Belle arched her brow, desire sparkling in her blue eyes, but all she did was take in every inch of him with her sight. He was still as lean as she remembered and she could see the power within him from each shaky breath he drew. Despite the lack of gray-green flesh, Rumple was still attractive in his human skin and she discovered she rather like the sparse hair on his chest. Wondering if he smelled the same… she leant forward, her nose breathing in him deeply and was pleased to find he still had the same masculine, woody scent. Then she extended her tongue to lick a little bit of the perspiration that gathered in the hollow of his throat, closing her eyes with a heady moan that her lover tasted just as good as before.

Her exploration and sounds weren't helping his condition and Rumple longed to do the same in return. He began to hastily take off his shirt, but Belle slapped his side to keep him from completing his task. The sting was sharp and it had Rumple freezing in place as he swallowed thickly. His cursed self did enjoy the rough side of lovemaking on occasion as did Isabelle. Gold was delighted that she shared some of his favorite kinks and was relieved he wouldn't have to treat her like a delicate flower, although even that had its perks, but Gold and Rumple were in accordance that sometimes pain was just as pleasurable. Of course, Rumple never dared to try anything too different in case Belle would find it uncomfortable. But the look in her eye was telling another story as she relived Isabelle's memories from one of their past dalliances.

"You don't get to undress yourself unless I tell you to," Belle ordered as he wordlessly nodded in compliance. "I'm still cross with you Rumple, and yet, I don't think you seem to understand what that means." To prove her point, her hand moved lower until her palm pressed down hard on the bulge of his trousers. The pressure combined with her throaty accent had his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he let out a staggering gasp. He felt a hard pinch on his other side and his eyelids flew opened as Belle shook her head in disapproval. "I didn't tell you, you could close your eyes. Really Rumple." She clicked her tongue as her fingers lightly scratched alongside his ribs. The sensation tickled and Rumple did his best to suppress the need to tremble to please his sweetheart, which he passed as she let out a soft coo and kissed his mouth. "That's better," she said. "Now… where was I? Oh yes. I was explaining how crossed I am that you didn't have much faith in our love like I did."

As she spoke, her fingertips traced both of his nipples and then tweaked them. He lurched towards her, his mouth dropping, but this vixen was far from being merciful. "Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was when I read your letter? 'I no longer need you dearie'?" she threw his words back at him. "I was never one of your deals and I didn't appreciate being called 'dearie' like I was everyone else. Let's see… what else did you write?… 'My power will always mean more to me than you…' That was harsh considering how you seduced me and claimed my innocence. I never told you but that day in the woods when you followed me and put your mouth on me for the first time…" Belle held the ends of her dress and hiked it up to expose herself and Rumple whimpered when she wasn't wearing any undergarments. He could see her glistening curls and the little pink mound that he spent many a joy teasing and sampling her honey nectar. It barely passed through his head that she planned this punishment and he could only find himself straining to be close to her.

However, Belle slipped away from his erection so she hovered above his upper thighs. "You can only imagine my shock how this imp of a man behaved so impetuously and brazenly, but that was your style wasn't it? To do the unthinkable without consequence?" Her hand trailed down as she rubbed her fingers over her nub. "And that tongue! So incredibly wicked with its tricks." One finger dipped inside as she let out a soft moan in unison with his. "I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you. And how I so wanted another repeat of that glorious afternoon. In fact, I craved it so much that I attempted to reenact it that night with my fingers."

Rumple quivered and whined as he thought about his sweet Belle in her first exposure to pleasure and how she touched herself in her bedroom, under her father's roof, pretending it was him that brought her off. Gods know he thought about the same that night—her breathless moans and sighs, and the darkening hues of her blue eyes as she reached completion. He wanted to taste her again after that and was forced to rely on memory until the next time he could get her alone. In the beginning, he loathed the monster in him for wanting to taint the pure soul, but to learn that she also shared his dark desires… well, he couldn't keep away from her.

"Oh yes," Belle gasped as she rode her fingers on his lap. "My powerful, dark sorcerer. My future husband's servant. I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when I sat for breakfast with my father and Gaston. I was flushed from my wicked thoughts that Gaston thought I might be ill. If only he knew that I was ill for you Rumplestiltskin."

To his dismay, she removed her fingers but she held them out so he could see the evidence of her desire. "I never was a naughty girl. I always did what I was told to do, but you corrupted me you evil imp. You showed me what I was capable of and I was hooked to the idea of what other pleasures you might bestow on me. Your tongue and fingers were only the beginning of my path to darkness." He licked his lips right then, the moisture doing nothing to help the dryness that hit him, and longed for a taste once more. Belle brought them closer, so close he could smell the unique perfume that made her Belle, before she pulled them away and plopped them in her mouth instead.

Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Rumple mourned the loss of what could have been, but loving this side of her. She never was this bold before and her taking charge was exhilarating that he couldn't wait to see what else she might do or say to him.

"And there was the last part of your letter: 'Thank you for being so trustworthy and being a very good _fuck _after all these centuries.'" The emphasis on the crude word made him squirm and hot all over. Even Isabelle didn't often say it but to hear Belle say that word was more of a turn on than he ever thought possible. She was certainly a naughty girl all right and he was too happy to take the blame. "It couldn't have been all that and yet I was angry that you thought me above a prostitute. I cried myself to sleep and poor Lily-Rose didn't know what made her mother so miserable. I absolve to hate you… little good it did when I could not stop obsessing over what made you leave us. When Regina came for another visit, I put two and two together and I kept her away from our child. I would not tell Gaston why she should not be welcomed anymore, but that I felt uneasy in her presence. He didn't question me and Regina was no longer welcome, but it didn't stop the fear and worry I had for you."

She finally gave in and removed the infernal shirt. Playing with his hair, Belle bit her lip as she confessed, "It took me a while to understand why, but it didn't help close the hole you left behind. And I did everything in my power to make sure Gaston never found out about Lily-Rose's true father. I had faith you would come back to me when you were ready and I only had to wait. I had hoped it would be before the Curse was cast, but I guess something should be said about the anticipation that could come from prolonging such pleasure. Isn't that right?"

Rumple nodded in agreement as she sat up and pulled her dress over her head. Grabbing his hands she slid them up her body until they were cupping her lace-covered breasts. Holding him in place, she controlled the pressure he put and moaned in contentment as his thumbs slipped beneath the bra to touch her. "Very good," she complimented. "But I still feel like you don't understand the severity of your abandonment."

To his chagrin, she pulled away from him and stood in front of him. "Take off your pants and lay face down on the couch," Belle instructed in no uncertain terms for disobedience. "You need to learn your lesson Rumple before you can have a reward."

Trembling violently, Rumple pulled down his zipper, which was difficult with his swollen cock. The hiss of the cool air felt good on his flesh but it didn't compare to the heat that he could find in his Belle. He shrugged the pants off and down his legs, leaving them a pool on the floor as he turned to face down on the couch. Slowly, he eased himself down on the cushions, teeth gritting as he came in contact with the friction and had to restrain himself from pressing further down to relieve a little of the ache he felt for this temptress. Belle stepped away for a moment and returned with a pillow to place under him. She checked to make sure his knee was okay and it wasn't hurting him, but right now… Rumple couldn't feel any discomfort from that part of his body as other parts were anticipating the next move.

Belle sank to her knees as she began to trace down his spine and over the swell of his buttocks. He held still and bit his lip to keep him grounded, but temptation got the best of him as he turned his face to see what Belle was doing.

She was staring intently at his backside, but there was no denying her determination to carry out his punishment. Catching his eye, Belle raised her hand and he cried out as it came crashing down on his flesh. He almost bit his lip in half as she slapped him in the same spot.

"I found this to be a good technique to correct bad behavior. My Papa only had to spank me once in my life and it was an experience I didn't want to repeat. Have you ever been spanked before Rumple for your bad behavior?"

"No!" he choked as she sent him another blow on his other cheek.

Belle nodded. "Well, that's going to change." She gave him a few more good whacks to his derriere, his skin warm and burning from the contact and he wanted more. Gods helped him… She alternated her hits from each side until Rumple could no longer contain his sobs as he shouted her name.

She immediately jumped to her feet as he pushed himself back in an upright position. He hissed through his teeth at the soreness, but Belle didn't give him much of an opportunity to get used to it as she repositioned herself over him and sank down on top of him.

They both released their collective moans as their bodies joined together in what felt like an eternity since the last time. And after her teasing and punishment, Rumple was helpless to his bodily demands as he began to pump inside her with an increasing speed. Belle felt the same too as she moved in tandem with his thrusts, squeezing him with each upward thrust. He wasn't going to last long as beads of sweat trickled down his face and from the noises Belle was making… she wasn't far behind either. With one last push, Rumple exploded as he roared her name. He kept moving in her until Belle reached her peak and screamed his name throughout the house.

Panting uncontrollably, Belle collapsed against him, her forehead touching his as her long hair shielded them from sight. Rumple's arms hung tightly around her as he savored the emotions of being in her and the comfort she brought him. However, his knee decided to make its presence known as it started to throb and he had to muffle a curse.

Belle carefully slid off him and sat next to him, her hand stretching to caress his poor knee. There was a slight discoloration around the skin and Belle couldn't recall ever seeing that in the Enchanted Forest, and wondered what happened to him. Did this happen after he left her?

Capturing her hand, Rumple brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles fervently. "Belle…" he whispered and she shivered at the raspy tone of his voice. "How I missed you! I swear I shall never leave you again. You have my word it won't ever happen again."

"I hope so," she said. "But I'm still mad at you."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxXXxx

Once they were able to regain control of their limbs, they retreated to the comforts of his bedroom. Well, technically it was _theirs _now as long as Belle decided to move forward with the move that Isabelle was going to do. Since she was mad at him Rumple hoped it wasn't as bad that Belle would decide she rather stay at the bed and breakfast instead. She was returned to him and he wasn't willing to part with her just yet.

However, they did have a lot to talk about and as soon as they fell against the comforter and pillows, they held each other and talked about what happened in the Enchanted Forest and now.

Regina had lied to him after all about Belle's imprisonment and the clerics. Since the second pregnancy was a lie, he shouldn't have been shocked to find out the rest of her story was a fabrication too. Gaston never found out about their affair or that Lily-Rose wasn't his child. Sadly, it worked out since Gaston didn't want to spend much time with Lily-Rose being a girl.

"The novelty wore off," Belle said. "She was adorable, yes, but the reality of her position hit him and Gaston was depressed that he couldn't raise her like his father did with him. Not that she couldn't eventually learn the skills to fight, but she was a girl and he wasn't going to be the same as my Papa was in allowing me to participate with the kingdom's affairs. So when the time came that I could take her and run away with you if you ever returned… I doubt there would have been heartache over the loss."

Rumple couldn't help but further despise the knight for thinking a girl was that horrid of a burden. Even if Bae was born a girl… Rumple would have cherished her just as much.

He told her about his time away from Avonlea and the deals he made to get to that final step in his plan. She was appalled that Snow and her husband imprisoned him with Cinderella and her prince's aid.

"After all that you have done for them and that was how they repaid you?" she demanded.

He lifted his shoulders. "I'm the Dark One, love. That alone should be reason enough."

"I don't care," Belle insisted with a frown. "You helped them. You never tried to physically harm them and they treated you no less than Regina."

"No harm was done," he reminded her gently. "I had to be trapped so when Snow White was with child I could find out the name of her unborn progeny. And see? It worked out according to plan."

"I guess," she sighed reluctantly, although the fact that they betrayed him still offended her.

"I knew how I would wake up, but how did you?" Rumple wondered and at this Belle blushed.

"Honestly, it just happened," she admitted. "Well, no, I shouldn't say that. You're going to think this odd but the entire time I was cursed… Lily-Rose never kissed me. It hadn't crossed my mind that my daughter wouldn't and even though I have kissed her countless times… nothing happened. It wasn't until I noticed you were gone last nightthat I called Emma to say you were missing when she discovered that Gaston—_Greg_—wasn't in his cell. It was too coincidental and I told her about the cabin so she would find you before you did something you would later regret. Then Lily-Rose woke up and called for me. I picked her up and she kissed me on the cheek and it was like a light was turned on. I remembered who I was and who she was and you… I knew you were my Rumple when you were trying to make things right with Isabelle and Lilianna. Mr. Gold wouldn't have had a change of heart because we never actually changed all this time. But I don't understand why it happened when the Savior has been here a while."

"True Love's kiss," Rumple admitted sheepishly. "Our daughter is the product of True Love just like the Savior. She was able to break your Curse because you're her mother."

"And that means you and me…" Belle trailed off as she realized what this meant.

"That's right," Rumple choked as he buried his nose against her neck. Pressing kisses to the skin there, he worked his way towards her mouth where she eagerly awaited him. "We're each other's True Loves. I'm so sorry Belle that I didn't say anything sooner, but I thought it would be better if you didn't know when I left. Now, I know what a fool l was all along and I never want us to be parted like that ever again. I swore to you that I would be a better man and by Gods… I will for you and Lily-Rose."

"I know," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "But what about Greg? He's in the hospital."

"Yes," he replied with flushed features. "Well, you need to understand I only did what I did because of you. I thought he hurt you in the Enchanted Forest and when he hit you in front of everyone… I lost my mind."

"Yes you certainly did," Belle agreed. "But Rumple, I was here all this time. Except for that confrontation on the sidewalk, Gaston-Greg never laid a hand on me. You can't go around beating people with your cane because you think it's some kind of justice. Surely your cursed memories would have come close to our reality, including my marriage."

She got him there and Rumple was ashamed that Belle was right. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but he wasn't going to tell her that it still felt pretty good to him to put that dimwit in his place. So he acted contrite for his love's sake and assured her that he could put the whole thing behind him. Belle had a feeling he would use his influence to pull some strings to make sure nothing blackened his name. Well, they might be in a world without magic, but he will always be Rumplestiltskin.

They continued to talk about the Curse and home until there was little else to be said on the topic and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Later in the night, Rumple woke up to find Belle still wrapped in his embrace and a smile flitted across his lips that this wasn't a dream. So enraptured was he that his true love was where she belonged, he couldn't help himself as he kissed down her glorious body, stirring her in her unconsciousness and arousing her despite her sleeping.

Since he was denied her taste the last time, Rumple took full opportunity to savor each bite as he wiggled and curled his tongue in her folds. Just as he added his fingers to the mix, Belle woke and slid her hands through his hair to hold him in place as she rode his mouth and slender digits. Then when the sensations became too much, she yanked on his roots to bring him up and he obeyed without whim, devouring her lips with his.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender, reacquainting themselves with each other's caresses and sounds and finding new places that made their breath hitch or made them move a little faster in that climb towards bliss.

After they came down from that languid high, they nestled once more with each other until dawn broke. As much as Rumple was tempted to stay in bed the whole day with his beloved, he knew they both have to act as all was normal and not the reunited lovers after close to thirty years. They both agreed that they will have to pretend to be Izzy and Gold until Emma broke the Curse, but Belle did make a good point that the whole town knows about their affair so they might as well come out as a couple.

"I know the point is that we don't have our happy endings," she said. "But look at some of those who do… we might as well flaunt our happiness in Regina's face so she knows her power is weakening."

"My dear… I fear I have been rubbing off on you," Rumple teased as he rubbed his nose in her hair, holding her around her waist as she made breakfast. "We need to be careful if we do. She cannot know that you are Belle and I'm Rumplestiltskin."

"Of course," Belle replied in understanding. Then she scrunched her nose. "The only problem will be referring to our daughter in her Cursed name and not her real one. Gods, she isn't a Lilianna as pretty as the name is."

He chuckled. "That's exactly how I felt even before I woke. But you should know that our wee one is awake too. We can keep it a secret but a one-year-old…"

"Rumple," she chided as she batted his hands away so she could finish their eggs. "If I'm not mistaken it would seem our daughter has been aware this whole time and was waiting for the right moment to clue us in."

"In that case she should be—"

Belle nodded. "Right. She should be an adult by now, but the Curse kept us stagnant and while Lily-Rose hasn't been able to grow up properly, she is still one-years-old and certainly wise for her age."

"I bet it was terrible for her," Rumple whispered as the realization hit him. She had to have been so confused the entire time.

"She's a brave one. In Avonlea, I made sure she knew that her Papa loved her and that we would meet again when the time was right. I didn't keep it a secret and I knew she understood me. I guess that probably had to do with the magic that was passed onto her."

He had to agree in that respect. Magic could be unpredictable and sometimes there was a little miracle. Lily-Rose was certainly that and now he was quite anxious to see his daughter. He knew the wolf girl and her Granny would have taken good care of her, but he wanted his daughter back with him and Belle.

After breakfast, Rumple drove them to the bed and breakfast to collect their daughter and their belongings. Belle figured since Isabelle already made plans to move in with Gold she might as well make it official. After all, they had not been a family for over two decades and she wanted to start making up for lost time as well as help her lover plot against Regina and help Ms. Swann believe so the Curse would end.

Rumple reminded her that when she went inside she was not Belle, but Izzy. So she shouldn't take too much to heart when other people start judging her for her association with him. Belle gave him a pointed look.

"Rumple, I lived three years in a lie before this Curse. I'm past caring how people would think and start living how _I_ wish. I'm not afraid anymore."

To drive her point home, Belle reached over her seat and kissed him deeply against the mouth. "There," she said as their lips pulled apart noisily. "That should give them something to talk about in the meantime."

She winked at him and was out the door and bounding towards the entrance. Dazed, he leaned back in his seat with a goofy grin on his face.

Belle had the same look on her own, which she quickly wiped away as soon as she entered so not to appear too suspicious in front of her friends. Like Rumple warned her, Granny was giving her a strange look as if she wasn't sure if she was looking at the same person.

"Hi Granny," Belle greeted wearily. She had to put on an act and she figured Izzy had to be tired with all the recent drama. "I'm here to pick up Lilianna."

"Yeah. Ruby's getting her dressed now. Um, Izzy?" the older woman said. "About the other day with Greg… it's not true is it?"

"What is?"

"About you and Gold."

"Ah." At this, Belle knew what her decision was and she had to handle it delicately. "Granny, it's not easy to say considering how things between me and Greg haven't been the best. And it hasn't been good between us for a very long time."

"Yeah but _Gold_?" Granny said incredulously. "Izzy, it can't be true."

"It is," she admitted. "I was in a low place and Gold was there, believe it or not. He got me when my own husband hardly knew my feelings. It didn't last long and then I was pregnant… I want you to know that I made those decisions and while I feel bad how it has blown up… I'm a lot happier now than I ever have been."

"Well, Greg's no charmer," Granny remarked. "You're too good for him, always thought so. You're a beautiful girl, Izzy, and intelligent too. Greg wasn't your equal so I'm not sorry you're kicking him to the curb."

"However," she added, "I don't think Gold is the right fit either. He can be your lawyer but you shouldn't be anything more than that."

"I appreciate your honesty Granny," the younger woman said. "I know you're not Gold's number one fan, but let me assure you that there is more to him than what you think. He is my equal in many ways."

Granny snorted and rolled her eyes. "My dear, you might be friends with my Ruby, but I don't like the choice of man you're with, especially with a little one to consider. And don't get me started on the affair business."

"I know how it sounds but let me tell you this… Gold was the one to break it off first." Belle was skirting the details and being purposely omissible, but it was not their business to know the true story.

Granny sighed. "I guess he did the right thing, but he's still not on my good list."

"Right." Ruby came down the stairs with Lilianna and Belle had to hold her breath at her lovely Lily-Rose. "Hi sweetie. You miss Mommy?"

She nodded and held her arms out for her. "Hi Mommy!"

Belle hugged her and smiled at Ruby. "Thank you again for watching her. I had some things to get off my chest and—"

"Say no more," the leggy waitress insisted. "I love having her around." She wrapped her arm around Belle's shoulder and guided her so Granny wouldn't eavesdrop. "Izzy, I have to ask and it's killing me but tell me that Gold is not the father."

Belle sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

In the end, Belle managed to convince her dearest friends that she wasn't insane and that she understood the implications of being Gold's girlfriend and that he has proven to be a good father, which she wouldn't be with him otherwise. She was able to do that but her powers of persuasion stopped at convincing them that Gold was a good man. To them, he was the cankerous landlord and shady pawnbroker who was no better than Mayor Mills on any given day.

Of course, they weren't exactly thrilled that she was moving in with him already. Belle thought it would be for the best and it would allow Lilianna to bond with her real father. Yet, even that news was not thrilling for them either, but she rolled their disapproval off her shoulders. They had to leave to open the diner and Belle assured them she would have no problem removing her things. Once they were gone, Belle motioned Rumple to come in so he could help.

Somehow they managed to get the task done in record time and she was grateful that Isabelle hadn't packed too much in the first place. Everything was crammed into the trunk of his Cadillac and with Lily-Rose saddled in her car-seat in the back; Rumple took his family back to where they belonged. Belle even suggested in returning to her old home and retrieving some of her books that she was forced to leave behind when she moved out in the first place. Without the worry that Greg would be there, Isabelle Hunter's old home became their next stop.

They took separate cars for this trip so Belle could get the rest of her books and Lily-Rose's toys. Once they were filled up, they went back to the Victorian house where Rumple could properly assist his lady love and child and move them in permanently. It took majority of the day and a break when Emma stopped over to see Gold and to let him know that Greg was going to press charges against him.

If Emma was surprised to find Belle and her daughter there, she didn't show it even when it was evident that they were moving in. Rumple thanked the Sheriff for the news and dismissed her. Belle could tell that the blonde didn't take kindly to Rumple's nonchalance about the matter, but whatever she was going to say she decided against it and left them to their devices.

"You could have been nicer. She was doing her job," Belle said.

"Ms. Swann doesn't need my kindness for anything. Like the rest of town, she would rather see me locked away and out of the way for everyone's benefit."

"I'm sure that's not true," she argued, although she knew that deep down he was right. She just hated that people couldn't see past his actions and see him and his motives for the higher purpose that they were. Maybe Ms. Swann will one day once the Curse was broken.

"I can't believe she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Belle commented. "She's like them in some ways and completely different in others."

"Indeed but she does have her parents' strength and resilience. Speaking of which, I didn't tell you what the Curse did to them." Rumple proceeded to tell Belle of the woeful and sorrowful tale about Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. His love was shocked at how they were torn apart with David's coma and amnesia, only to discover he was married to someone else all along. Despite Belle's disdain for their actions taken towards her lover, she wouldn't wish such a fate on them.

"They're having an affair, you know," Rumple added. "I suspect it won't be long before it comes to light. Even back home, they weren't very good at keeping secrets since their consciences always got the best of them."

"I hope it doesn't," Belle said. "It will backfire and I fear what Regina might do."

"I'm sure she'll be plotting something soon, but right now her focus is on Ms. Swann and her relationship with Henry."

"I almost forgot. That poor boy."

"He's like his mother and grandparents. He will be all right in the end."

They didn't go anywhere else that day electing to stay inside and make sure the move in was done. When they sat down for dinner, they decided to speak to Lily-Rose and the importance that they keep their identities a secret.

To her parents' astonishment, Lily-Rose understood very well and she was very happy that her parents were together again. "No more sadness," she stated clearly and this caused them to laugh.

"No more sadness," they agreed and held hands.

xxXXxx

While the awakened inhabitants of Storybrooke were living in bliss, Belle started to see more and more each day how right Rumple was in warning her about the other residents. It was made perfectly clear they were not happy with her in her affair with Gold and the fact that he fathered her child… it was downright disgusting and horrible to have her husband raise Lilianna thinking she was his.

And these were people that Izzy barely knew!

She was fortunate that Ruby and Granny still viewed her as a friend, although things with Ruby were a little strained. And Belle knew it had to do with the fact that she allowed Greg to believe Lilianna was his. Even Mary Margaret, who she rarely socialized with, behaved a little oddly around her. It wasn't anything bad but she sympathized with Izzy and how terrible it must have been to deny herself her happiness in the honor of doing the right thing.

Thanks to Rumple, Belle understood that the schoolteacher was projecting her personal dilemma on her and trying to justify her feelings and it really made the petite beauty feel sorry for the cursed princess. At least she was fortunate that her Rumple didn't have another woman in his life. She didn't want to imagine what that must have felt to know your true love was attached to another. Of course, Rumple understood clearly and it made Belle want to do everything in her power to make sure that they forget that blotch in their past. Or the very least heal the past wounds.

Yet she didn't regret her choices now. She was with her True Love and it was where she belonged. And that was all she ever wanted and this Curse gave them the chance to start anew with their lives. Then as soon as it was over, all three of them will go and search for Baelfire and bring him home. It was the moment that Belle was looking forward to and wished Emma would hurry up and break it.

Another thing Rumple warned her was how stubborn Sheriff Swann could be and he wasn't exaggerating. Belle couldn't believe how she refused to see what was going on in Storybrooke given the situations that everyone was experiencing. How many parallels had to be drawn to connect the residents of Storybrooke to their fairy tale counterparts? If Henry could figure it out, then surely his birth mother could too. But her skepticism kept her in check and Belle was worried that it might be another twenty-eight years before she finally got the picture.

However, what happened next was exactly how Rumple predicted it would be.

It was a month later and Belle was in the florist shop doing inventory while Lily-Rose played with her dolls in the main area when Ruby burst through her doors.

"You won't believe this Izzy!" she said breathlessly. "I can't believe it! Mary Margaret is having an affair with David Nolan and Kathryn confronted her at school about it! She pretty much admitted to it and Kathryn slapped her!"

"What?" Belle gasped in surprise, not at all pretending the pretense. She couldn't believe that reserved Kathryn did something like that and in front of a school no less!

"Yes!" Ruby bobbed her head frantically. "It's all the talk now. This is bigger than you and Gold!"

And she wasn't kidding. The backlash that Mary Margaret received was far worse than Belle ever had imagined. The people were downright horrid to her, even going so far as to vandalize her car. No one had done it to Belle or Gold, but it was probably to do with their fear of Gold that prevented anyone from damaging any of their vehicles. Mary Margaret, however, did not have that luxury and she couldn't go anywhere without someone making comments either directly or indirectly at her.

Even Granny was far harsher to her than to Belle and they both willingly and knowingly committed the same crime. But that was the effect of the Curse… Regina wanted Snow White to suffer and suffer she did.

It wasn't easy to watch Mary Margaret's esteem crumple, especially when she had no idea why people suddenly hated her with such passion. Then came the morning of Miner's Day when she announced to the whole diner about needing volunteers for selling candles for the nuns.

Belle was there with her daughter and Rumple, eating their breakfast, and silently watched as no one made any attempts to volunteer. It broke her heart to see the other woman trying to stand bravely and hoping that people would look pass her and volunteer for the sake of the charity. It was silly that no one would sign up and Belle started to rise when Rumple seized her wrist.

"No love," he said quietly. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?" Belle asked as she kept glancing as each passing second caused Mary Margaret's countenance to fall even more. "She doesn't deserve this treatment and if I go up… then maybe more will follow."

"That's where you're wrong," Rumple told her. "They won't. I know it hurts but you have to let it go."

Sinking back down in the booth, Belle sighed. "I hate this."

"I know," he said sympathetically. While he had nothing against Ms. Blanchard… the nuns were another story and one that he wasn't willing to impart on his beloved. At least not yet anyways.

Belle didn't get a chance to think too much about it thanks to Lily-Rose and another lost battle with the syrup.

xxXXxx

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lily-Rose said excitingly as she jumped up and down.

"Hang on a sec," Belle told her as she dug around in the closet looking for the second pair of shoes for Lily-Rose. She heard a soft chuckle from behind and that brogue she loved so well.

"That's quite a sight you make dearie," Rumple said, smirking as he stared at her ass with no shame.

"Uh-huh. Well, if someone didn't throw Lily-Rose's shoes into the closet then I wouldn't be on my knees searching for it."

"And deny myself the view? I think not," Rumple said with mock offense. He ducked as Belle threw a teddy bear at him. Lily-Rose giggled at her parents' antics then let out a shrill shriek when her father lunged for her, snatching her up under her armpits, and nibbled at her fingers when she tried pushing his face away.

"No kisses Papa!" she laughed. "You naughty!"

"You hear that Belle?" Rumple told her as the beauty sat back on her feet and shook her head at them. "I'm being punished because of you."

"Me? Next time don't throw her shoes in there," she said with a grin. Peering back inside, she cried "aha!" and pulled out the missing shoe. "Okay Lily-Rose. Let's get this on you and we can go to the festival."

Rumple sat down at the rocking chair with his daughter in lap as Belle slipped on the shoe and tied up the laces. Once it was done, Belle stood up and slapped her hands together. "Ready. Rumple, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I need to be at the shop but I'll join you later."

Belle made a face. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Like what?"

She gestured. "I don't know… perhaps the nuns? They did entrap you back home."

"I do have a complicated relationship with the fairies," he admitted. "One that isn't pleasant but that's for another day. You have fun with Lily-Rose and I promise I will be there for the fireworks."

"All right," Belle said, sighing that there wasn't a way to convince him to come on the family outing. "I'll hold you to your word."

"I always do," he replied impishly, transferring their daughter into Belle's arms. "I love you," he told her and kissed her briefly on the lips and then snuck a kiss on Lily-Rose's cheek. "Have fun my two beautiful ladies."

"Bye Papa!" Lily-Rose chirped as she waved to him.

"We'll see you later," Belle reminded him.

The Miner's Day Festival was held at the park and City Hall where there were all sorts of booths and activities to do. Belle remembered from Isabelle's memories how she came every year and how much fun it was as a young girl and an adult. Parking the car, she got out the stroller and strapped Lily-Rose in. The day was perfect for the festival, although it was a little cold out. She had Lily-Rose bundled up in her coat, hat, and mittens, even adding a blanket to cover her legs. Once she was confident that her daughter would not get cold, Belle began pushing the stroller towards the first booth.

After ten minutes of looking at paintings, homemade jewelry, and getting an animal balloon, Belle spotted the booth that Mary Margaret was manning with the candles.

And she wasn't alone.

Leroy, the local drunk and janitor, was standing next to her trying to sell candles to the passersby. Belle smiled as she approached them. Since she didn't volunteer she could at least buy one… or maybe two.

As soon as they saw Belle, both their faces lit up with hope. "Izzy!" Mary Margaret cried happily. "It's good to see you. Hi Lilianna!"

"Hi!" Lily-Rose greeted back.

"Would you like to buy a candle?" the schoolteacher asked. "We have lots."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I would," Belle said, reaching into her purse to grab her wallet. "I'll take two."

"Two? Thanks sister," Leroy said with honest astonishment. "Whadda I tell you? People will buy and here's our first customer."

"Yeah and only one," Mary Margaret finished bitterly to herself, and then blushed as she realized how it must have sounded. "Not that we don't appreciate—"

"It's okay," Belle said. "Here." She handed the dollar bills to Mary Margaret and Leroy passed the candles to her. She stuck them at the bottom of the stroller for safe-keeping and glanced around. "There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah and they're all ignoring us," the pixie-haired woman muttered.

"If we can't sell them here, then we have to switch venues," Leroy said. "Door to door."

"They'll still hate us."

"Yeah but they will pay us to leave," Leroy pointed out with growing eagerness.

"I didn't realize how important it was," Belle exclaimed as Leroy picked up a box. He paused and gave her an Are-you-kidding-me? look. "This will help the nuns. Of course it's important sister."

"Sorry. Yeah you're right." In her recollection, Belle couldn't recall a time that Leroy was willing to help anyone that wasn't him. There had to be something else that was motivating him and that flashy bit of hope that glowed in his eyes… If Belle didn't know better she would think he was in love or something. "I wish you two the best of luck then."

"Thanks. Hey, Izzy." Mary Margaret laced her gloved fingers nervously. "If… for whatever reason this plan backfires… and since you and Gold are—well, do you think it possible he might excuse the rent just this once for the nuns? You know as a backup plan."

Leroy stopped what he was doing and looked at the two women. Even he wanted to know what she had to say on that front. Of course, he was fairly confident they could sell the candles before going to Gold, but it didn't hurt to make sure that there was a slight chance Gold could be reasoned with.

Put on the spot, Belle fiddled with the button on her coat. "Well… I don't know if I'll be much help. He pretty much made it clear that he doesn't have a good relationship with the nuns."

"How? They're nuns. They're like saints and reps of God," Leroy said, frowning.

"I can't make any promises." Belle wished she knew the exact reason why but Rumple had a way of being cryptic about such things. But if he didn't like the fairies for a particular reason then it had to be a very damn good reason for him to refuse to do anything that was related to the nuns. Once more she wished them good luck before pushing Lily-Rose away so they could check out some of the game booths near City Hall.

There was a ring toss and Lily-Rose wanted to try it out. As they started in that direction, Belle saw Sydney approached it and veered away from the booth. She knew what Rumple told her about him and his dealings with Regina and the last thing she wanted was to cross paths with him. Lily-Rose pouted but her sorrow didn't last long when something else caught her eye. However, Belle stayed close when she saw Emma walked up to him. Now, what was the Savior doing with one of Regina's minions?

She quickly walked in front of her daughter and knelt down so as if she was readjusting the strap and blanket. Whispering, she told her daughter, "Sweetie, Mommy is going to move you closer so she can hear but you need to be quiet, okay?"

Lily-Rose nodded with her wide, brown eyes. "Okay Mommy."

"Good girl." Rising, Belle knew Rumple might not approve of this with Sydney being involved and she had to be careful, but her curiosity was sparked and she figured if anything… this might help Rumple in his attempt to make the Savior a believer. She pushed the stroller to the booth next to the ring toss and pulled out her cell to make it look she was busy answering a text while keeping an ear open to them.

They were whispering back and forth about something and stopped when Mary Margaret and Leroy went up to them. She was asking Emma something about a scarf and they were on their way, leaving Emma and Sydney alone again. She couldn't make much of their conversation, but she did catch Sydney making a comment that Mary Margaret could have done it, which Emma responded in a negative.

Whatever "it" was… it didn't sound good.

Biting her lip, Belle moved herself and her daughter away quickly and discreetly so not to draw attention to her eavesdropping. When she was a good distance away, she pulled out her phone again to let Rumple know what transpired when she lifted her gaze to find Greg in front of her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at her soon-to-be former husband. He looked like Gaston but at the same time he didn't, which Rumple told her that was how the Curse worked. However, it didn't stop her past feelings from overwhelming her and her guilt for how badly things had parted between them. Part of her would always care for him since he took good care of her kingdom and her people. He was a fair ruler and leader and she couldn't ask for anyone better in that role, but she had to force herself to remember that he wasn't Gaston. This was someone else in her husband's skin and right now… he wasn't looking as benevolent or magnanimously at the moment.

"Izzy," he said curtly, giving a short nod in greeting.

"Greg," she said as her hands gripped the stroller's handle. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough with all things considering that your boyfriend put me in the hospital and fathered who I thought was my kid. So not too bad."

She flinched at his venomous tone and knew she rightfully deserved it. "Greg, I—"

"Izzy, I'm not going to argue. You won. In fact, you both won. You're getting to be with the man of your dreams and have a family while he won't see a day behind bars for what he did to me. But hey… that's how justice works, huh? It favors the victims."

"Greg…" Belle knew there wasn't much she could say to make it better and it pained her to see him so miserable. Gaston's cursed self may not have been the man of honor that he was, but he still didn't deserve the emotional distress that happened. However, she hoped there was a way she could appeal to Gaston hidden within him. Maybe… just maybe it would help him. "I want you to know that I never intended for any of this to happen. I know it's no excuse but I fell in love and I tried to do right by you, yet no one plans for their heart to feel the way it does. I hope that one day you will forgive me but if you don't… then I understand. I won't seek it out. It's not fair to you to keep dragging it out and I want you to be happy. I know you will. Some day. I'm sorry I couldn't be that woman you loved and I don't want you to think you can never see Lilianna again. You're more than welcome to see her as often as you like."

"That's considerate," Greg told her. "But I don't want anything to do with you or your kid. And once our divorce is finalized I don't want a damn thing from either of you."

He brusquely went passed her that Belle didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until he was gone.

xxXXxx

Belle waited until later that night to tell Rumple what happened with Greg when they returned home. The fireworks had been spectacular and Mary Margaret and Leroy were able to sell all the candles thanks to a power failure that left the entire festival pitch black. She was glad that this little deed lifted Mary Margaret's spirits after all that she had been through, but there was one other hiccup that led Emma into putting David Nolan in the back of her car. Rumple had whispered to her he would tell her about it when they were home.

As important as anything was related to the Curse was to be shared, Belle wanted him to know about her encounter with her husband first. Lily-Rose was already asleep in the room across from them and they were climbing into bed. With his arm flung over her shoulder as she spooned at his side, Belle told her what happened earlier that day.

"He was so angry Rumple. And for him to leave Lily-Rose like that… he can punish me all he wants, but I thought at least he might want to have some kind of relationship with her."

"Your heart is so forgiving and full of love," Rumple said. "I know it's not easy for you to accept, love, but he made his decision. You can't expect him to think he might want to be in our daughter's life. You told me yourself how he hardly spent any time with her pre-Curse and after."

"Yes but I want him to know that it doesn't change anything," she sighed. "He can still be a father to her."

"Trust me… he doesn't want to compete with another man."

"I guess." Belle frowned more so at herself for wanting to make everything all right in the world. There were limitations and she had to accept that hers were reached. Now, when the Curse does break… she knew she would have to deal with the falling out a second time when Gaston regains his memories and she hoped he might change his mind about Lily-Rose. That and she didn't want him to attempt to slain Rumple either. "Okay, now what was it you couldn't tell me at the festival? Why did Emma take David with her?"

"There's no better way of saying this but you will find out soon enough. Kathryn Nolan is missing."

"What?!" Belle sat up and stared at her lover in shock. "How? When?"

"This morning," he told her. "She tried to leave Storybrooke and you know what happens when someone tries to go."

She nodded. "Bad things happen."

"Precisely. Her car was found but Mrs. Nolan's presence was gone. For formality's sake, her husband was taken in for questioning considering he had cheated on her."

"Do they think he did something to her?" Belle questioned.

"My dear, Regina has her claws over this and Charming won't be the center of attention for this investigation."

He waited as the realization hit his beloved as she gasped in horror. "Snow? They're going to think Snow did this?"

"It seems that Mr. Glass is doing his job and putting the seed of doubt in our good Sheriff's mind that her roommate may not be as pure and white like she thought."

"Oh no…" Belle shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it but this is Regina we're talking about and I shouldn't sound so surprised… but Emma doesn't believe him, right?"

"As of now… no. There hasn't been any substantial evidence to suggest that Ms. Blanchard might have a hand other than speculation as the wronged mistress. However, it won't last for long and that's why I need to tell you about this. You're not going to like it but there is very little I can do at the moment."

"Rumple," Belle said warningly. "Tell me you're not involved in this too."

"Our good Queen wishes for Snow to suffer and her thirst for revenge is not over. Since her fight with Ms. Swann isn't going to plan, she is falling back on what she knows will succeed. She controls the Curse and with that… she plays with the fates of all the residents here. This is just her way of establishing control in her favor and Ms. Blanchard is the perfect scapegoat for her ill intentions."

"How do you know this?" Belle asked.

At this, Rumple looked past her and sighed. "Regina has already come to me about it. She wanted Mary Margaret to take the blame and if something tragic should befall Mrs. Nolan, then it would make sense that she would be the perfect suspect. Don't be upset Belle. I didn't do anything to harm her. She's locked up safe and sound and away from all the ruckus."

"Rumple, if this backfires and pointed at you—" Belle started and he held her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes.

"It won't. I'm not connected to this unless Regina reveals herself. And this is for the best. Unlike me, Regina has no creativity or imagination when it comes to dealing with situations. She would much rather kill Mrs. Nolan and be done with it as long as Ms. Blanchard is blamed and convicted. This way she will be alive and well and I will release her when the time comes for it. But it will be during a time that Regina thinks she's winning or else it could blow up in all of our faces."

"You're going to tell her who you are," Belle said. "When you free Kathryn. You will let her know the truth so when the Curse breaks she will have those final seconds to realize what this will mean."

"That's a bonus," he kidded her and earned him a poke in the ribs. "Hey!"

"I don't like this Rumple. Kidnapping and falsely accusing an innocent person…"

"Trust me. This is for the greater good and with a little aid in trickery… Ms. Swann will have little choice but to believe that we're trapped in this land."

It took Belle a minute or two to let it sink in before she, defeated, relented to her lover's plan. "I don't like it but you're going to do it regardless. Or… you already done so, so there's no point in arguing about it. But promise me that if gets too rough or goes south… you will abandon this scheme completely. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Belle," he said thoughtfully and lovingly. "You have my word. After all, the Dark One always succeeds in getting what he wants."

She snorted. "We'll see." Belle reached over to turn off the lamp at her side while Rumple did the same with his. In the cover of darkness, there was a slap and a muffled curse. "Not tonight buddy. And don't give me that look… Dark One or not, this is off limits until this is over. Consider that an incentive to get this nasty business done quickly."

Rumple grumbled nonsensically and Belle couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune and injured ego.

xxXXxx

News of Kathryn's disappearance spread like a wildfire with David Nolan in the centered of it all as being involved. For as long as everyone could remember… a crime of this nature has never taken place. Kidnappings and potential foul play did not happen in a small town as quiet as Storybrooke. It was frankly unheard of and for the first time… the residents were locking their doors and windows in case something else should happen.

The people were panicking and quick to point fingers at their fellow neighbors and friends for little things such as missing car keys or money or a lawnmower that was lent and the owner accused the person of stealing.

It was chaos and Belle worried for her lover. He assured her that everything will work itself out in the end and she had faith he was right, but she couldn't ignore the trickling doubts lingering in her mind that Regina would discover them. What Regina was doing to Charming and his wives (real and cursed)… she dreaded to learn what the Evil Queen might accuse _them _of doing.

She was grateful that her daughter kept her grounded and allowed her to focus on the florist shop and other things. Her maternal instinct was to shield her from the criticism that was sprouting out against the Charmings, and in some cases, even her and Rumple. There were people who were still sour towards her about cheating on her husband that one morning when Belle went to open up Game of Thorns she found a dirty ditty posted on her door about her and Mary Margaret, the town harlots.

She was disgusted by the innuendos but as Belle inspected it closer… she had to fight back a laugh. The person clearly didn't know how to rhyme because some of the words were forced and there were misspelled words, including Mary Margaret's name. Even the commas used were wrong! And there was one marking that she assumed must have been a semicolon but the dot and comma were mixed up.

Belle ripped it off the door and contemplated in showing it to Rumple, but decided against it. He might not appreciate the humor in the spelling and grammatical errors as she did, and would undoubtingly track this person down so she let it go.

So while Belle attempted to maintain a normal, civilized life as best as she could for Lily-Rose's sake, she prayed for this madness to come to an end as soon as possible.

Yet, she wasn't expecting the brutal discovery of a human heart in the woods to take place. Belle had kept her composure when she heard how Ruby found the heart in an old jewelry box that belonged to Mary Margaret. DNA tests had to be done to determine if the heart belonged to Kathryn, but Belle already knew that it was without hearing the results.

And it didn't sit well with her.

Bursting into the pawn shop, Belle zeroed in on her lover as he dusted some objects. At the sound of the bell, he turned to see who it was and smiled at Belle and Lily-Rose.

"Ah! What do I owe for this pleasant surprise?" he said, completely oblivious to the brunette's furious gaze.

"Lily-Rose, sweetie, why don't you go in the back and play with the toys Papa left for you in there?" Belle suggested kindly as the little girl nodded and ran to where her favorite handcrafted doll was at. Once Lily-Rose was out of sight and lost in her world of make-believe, Belle's sugary smile turned bitterly as she marched towards Rumple. "What the Hell are you doing?" she hissed. "The heart? You promised me that no harm will come to her!"

"Easy, love," Rumple coaxed, setting the duster on the counter before turning to lightly touch her quivering arms. "I didn't break my promise. Mrs. Nolan is perfectly well."

That didn't calm her in the least bit. "Rumple, they found a human heart. A human heart! Tell me that it's not Kathryn's."

"Well…" he drew out. "Not exactly."

"'Not exactly'?" she echoed. "What does that mean?"

"It means I cannot rip her heart out and keep her alive without magic and to maintain the pretense that something most horrid and unimaginable had occurred in this sleepy town," he replied smoothly.

The assurance was not at all reassuring and Belle didn't appreciate that he was skipping around the bush. "Tell me the truth you imp or you will be banned to the couch for the next thirty years!" Belle threatened as a nervous look overcame his features and he gulped hard.

"The heart is an illusion. I anticipated years ago before I was ensnared by your husband that I might need something ready for the art of deception. I preserved one from a sickly horse that I kept in my Dark Castle. As planned, nearly all of my personal effects and magical ingredients were transported when the Curse hit and it maintained its magical potency to keep the heart alive. It was serendipity that Mrs. Nolan had donated blood a while back and I took her blood to pour it over the heart so the test results will confirm that it belongs to her. Regina will think she's dead and it will allow her plan to continue in its fruition as Ms. Blanchard will be arrested for murder. No one will be any the wiser and once I establish myself in the place where I want to be… the truth will be revealed. So you see, Belle love, I kept my word and everything will work out the way I want it too. There's no need to ban me to the couch."

Belle arched her brow. "For tonight… yes. As for the other nights we spend together, well, it will depend day to day."

He scowled petulantly. "I told you the truth."

"Yes, which I'm pleased you did," she said. "But you never mentioned that tidbit from the beginning when you told me you kidnapped Kathryn."

Rumple grumbled to himself as the Dark One berated him for purposely keeping Belle in the dark. Now they _both _have to forgo the pleasure of sleeping with Belle in bed.

Regina will pay dearly twice for this.

xxXXxx

The next few weeks were a spiral of startlingly revelations and unforeseeable events related to the Kathryn Nolan-Mary Margaret Blanchard kidnapping and murder case.

As predicted, Mary Margaret was arrested for suspicion and later the push for a trial once the test results of the heart confirmed that the DNA did belong to Kathryn. Mr. Gold took his position as attorney for Ms. Blanchard (which Belle was so pleased and it relieved her a great deal) to defend her and advise her. After a series of unfortunate events that led to an escape and returned Ms. Blanchard, Kathryn was found alive and shaken over her ordeal.

Belle received a text from Rumple telling her _it's time_.

They talked about this and Rumple wanted her by his side when he confronted the Evil Queen. Belle was all too happy to comply and she dropped Lily-Rose at her babysitter's house before driving to meet Rumple in front of City Hall where Regina would certainly retreat after this severe blow to her control and reputation.

He had arrived the same time as Belle did, and together, they looped arms as they walked inside to Regina's office.

They were greeted with the sight of the Queen frantically going through her desk drawers and piles of paper, all the while muttering to herself as she moved away from the mess and started pacing anxiously.

Rumple bent his fingers and knocked on the opened door and rapped with his knuckles to get her attention.

Immediately, Regina snapped in their direction, her eyes widening to see Mr. Gold and Mrs. Hunter standing right there. Her mouth flapped before she swallowed and regained her usual arrogant façade. Striking a regal pose, she levelled them with a cool look and said, "Mr. Gold, Mrs. Hunter… this is a surprise. How can I help you?"

Smirking, Rumple led his lady into the room before shutting the door. Now that they had privacy he was finally getting the chance to have his revenge on Regina at last. Nodding to Belle, he clasped his hands over his cane in front of him as he returned the same cool look at the Queen. "It seems you're in a spot of trouble, your majesty."

"Thanks to you, you bastard. I can't believe you broke—" Regina paused mid-sentence as his words registered and all of her smugness instantly fled as she paled before the Dark One. "It can't be…" she breathed, shaking her head. "No. You can't be awake. You can't!"

"Can't we?" Belle interjected as Regina started, staring at the petite beauty as if she grew a second head. Lifting a trembling finger, the mayor pointed at her. "This is not happening! You both can't possibly be awake!"

"Hate to break it to you, dearie, but we are," Rumple taunted as he began to walk around Regina. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. A smart woman such as yourself should have put the pieces together. After all, Belle and I are True Loves and we do have a daughter."

"But you were Cursed," Regina insisted. "Your brat was Cursed! I made sure of it!"

"Indeed but what you didn't count on was the strength of what True Love can do. Lily-Rose is as much of a product of it as Ms. Swann is to Prince Charming and Snow White." The low click of his cane as he circled the mayor caused her lips to thin as she warily eyed the sadistic imp. "If anyone should protest about deal breakers, then I should have first say, you heartless bitch."

Regina flinched at his growl and was stunned to see the beauty with a ferocious glare too making her quite intimidating. "I didn't break our deal," Regina said weakly. "I gave your lover and your child a good life didn't I? The same as you Rumple. If anything, I was very gracious to that fact."

"Oh really? So you didn't happen to make Belle's husband a gambler and a lout?" Rumple paused in his stride to look down at his nails nonchalantly. "All that money only to build up all these debts that nearly ruined them?" Fixing her with a chilling look, Rumple's lips curled. "Sounds like a deal breaker to me. Belle?"

The brunette nodded. "Don't forget to mention how she had your Cursed self treat me and Lily-Rose."

"Of course! The frosting on the cake as the expression goes." His eyes nearly black as he continued. "To separate us so we can't have our happy ending is one thing, but to use me like one of your mindless pawns to hurt my loved ones _and_ shun my flesh and blood?" He waved his head and finger in tandem in a scolding tone. "Well that was a bad call your majesty. A really _terrible _call."

Regina bristled as she flashed looks between the two. "Are you going to kill me? Show your precious love what a monster you are and have her be an accessory to it? Go on Rumple. Kill me and watch what happens. All those fools are Cursed and Ms. Swann is no big fan of yours so I'm sure she will be very happy to arrest your ass. Then what happens to your whittle baby? Do you really think anyone will be willing to take in or adopt your spawn?" she spat.

In a flash, Rumple had her pinned against her desk with her letter opener pressed against her throat. Belle cried out but Rumple had his focus on the cackling Queen as she dared him silently to do it. His body was thrumming with energy and the need to spill her blood was pounding in his head. It would take one nick. One concise and well-precision nick at an artery and Regina will be drowning in her blood. He was so close that he practically smell the coppery scent being exposed…

Bending down to her ear, Rumple whispered, "I'm not going to kill you today, your majesty. But know this that when your time ends… it will be I that will end you and it will happen when you least expect it. That will give you time to think about the inevitable." Pushing himself away from her, he dropped the blade to the floor while Regina's hand flew to her throat.

Fixing his lapels, Rumple turned to Belle who was frowning at him. "Let's go sweetheart. I think Regina understands us perfectly."

Chest heaving, Regina watched them leave and collapsed to the ground as soon as she was alone, her mind abuzz with thoughts to cover up the Kathryn Nolan debacle and how to stop one malevolent imp and his little family.

xxXXxx

_Three Weeks Later…_

Rumple was watching Lily-Rose in his shop while Belle was running some errands. She was quite precocious as expected considering her parents and she certainly inherited her mother's curiosity. He was in a middle of telling her a story about the two puppets when the bell jingled and in walked in Emma Swann and Regina.

There was something different about the blonde and Rumple smirked as he recognized that glint in her eye.

"Well, well, well Ms. Swann," he greeted casually. "It seems we have a believer in our midst at last."

Lily-Rose met her father's gaze and giggled. Yes… the Curse was going to finally end.

_Two Months Later…_

The Curse was over and magic had returned to the land. Even though two months had passed, there were still many residents in Storybrooke were transitioning and adjusting to the existence of two sets of memories in their minds.

With Emma and Snow gone in the Enchanted Forest, several of the townspeople stepped up to help bring order among the mayhem and confusion. Belle was one of these individuals and she was helping Archie by lending an ear and a shoulder for those who needed it. Rumple wasn't thrilled she was putting herself in a position where people may not react well to her being the Dark One's lover. Yet, it didn't bother Belle as much as it had since her skin did thicken after Isabelle Hunter's affair with Mr. Gold was made public knowledge. And there would be at least one person nervous to talk to her because of that but it wouldn't be long before she won them over. She might sleep with Rumplestiltskin and bore his child, but she was not a creature of darkness with evil intentions or a hidden agenda.

Arriving at Archie's office, Belle hung her purse and jacket on the coat-stand and walked over to her makeshift cubicle that Marco made so both she and Archie could speak to people in private. She sat down and saw she had someone due to come in at any minute and she heard the door open to announce the new arrival.

"I'm over here. Come in," Belle called as she flipped to a new page on her notepad. She basically would write down the issues that someone was having, and gave her notes to Archie. It made it a lot easier for him to handle patients who might need extensive therapy. Already some of the residents who remembered they were actually animals in their former lives… well, it wasn't easy to accept some of the things they'd done at home.

The chair groaned as her appointment sat down and Belle started with her usual question. "Okay, what are both your names?"

"Greg Hunter also goes by Sir Gaston." Her pen scratched across the paper as Belle looked up to find her husband sitting across from her. He gave her a small boyish grin, which was different from his confident smile he had in Avonlea. He almost looked… timid with the way he sheepishly lowered his head and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Gaston," Belle said, swallowing thickly after how long it had been since she last used his real name. "What—what are you doing here?"

He raised his shoulders, waving his hand like it was obvious. "I needed someone to talk to because I have a dilemma I'm going through. Dr. Hopper recommended I should speak to you."

"He… he did?" Belle's brows arched to her hairline. If that was true, then the former cricket should have prepared her or at least gave her an option to talk to him or not since Gaston is her husband.

"Well, it was more like I strongly insisted," Gaston corrected with a slight tinge of pink stealing across his cheeks. "Um… I, uh, not very good at this. This talking thing."

Belle nodded still in a bit of a daze that this was happening. "Try from the beginning. Why are you here in the first place?"

Gaston took a deep breath. "I remembered how much of a jerk I… _Greg _was and how he did some things that I'm not proud of. Even as a knight and King… there were things that are unforgivable and inexcusable and it goes against everything I was taught about honor. While it grieves me that this happened, I'm also grateful because being Greg really opened my eyes and I saw things that I never noticed before. Or the things that I ignored in Avonlea because I didn't want to believe they were true."

Belle inhaled as she sat, frozen, as Gaston spoke about his Cursed personality. "I guess, deep down, I always knew that you loved him," Gaston went on. "No one could stomach his company or insist anything in his favor unless they had feelings for him. I just didn't want to believe that's all. I wanted to believe that you loved me and I messed things up. I'm sorry Belle. If I wasn't so blinded by my feelings, then I would never have married you. I should have done the right thing by freeing Rumplestiltskin so you could be together."

"Gast—"

"Let me finish, please," Gaston pleaded. "I'm not a cruel man nor am I a vengeful one. At least… I didn't think I was when I look back as Greg, but despite the Curse, I'm not looking for forgiveness or excusing my actions. I take responsibility for those and I want to make things right. I would have done this sooner, but I was too embarrassed and horrified by my words that I didn't think you would ever want to see me again. I just finally worked up the nerve and I want you to know Belle… I know you don't love me. I accept it. I also accept that Lily-Rose may not be my daughter in blood, but I do love her as if she was. I know I didn't show it here or back at home, but I do want to see her and spend some time with her… and one day maybe be an uncle to her. I won't ever be her father and I don't want to usurp Rumplestiltskin's place, but I would like to be a part of her life if you let me."

Tears springing to her eyes, Belle nodded. "I would like that very much. Lily-Rose too."

Gaston's eyes mirrored hers as he gave her a wide, watery grin. "And one other thing." He reached to his side where Belle noticed a backpack and he opened the flap to pull out papers. He pushed them across to her as Belle picked them up to see what it was. She gasped once she recognized the divorce papers. "It's a peace offering if you will. Greg was trying to hold back for as long as possible, but I'm not. I want to live my life as I know you want to too. You can be with him now."

"Gaston," she choked as a sob arose in her throat. "I don't know what to say."

"Invite me to the wedding," he told her. "After all, I did set you two up."

Belle let out a strangled chuckle as he did the same. "Thank you," she said. "Gaston, I want you to know that I am sorry too. If I was honest from the start—"

He held his hand up to stop her. "Hey, it's over. We weren't meant to be and I come to peace with that. I don't harbor any ill will towards you or him. Just make sure he treats you well. If he doesn't…"

Belle laughed once more, nodding in understanding. "I do love you. Maybe not the way you deserved to be loved, but I know that the right woman will come along and she will have every good reason to be worthy of you."

Gaston beamed. "I wish you the best Belle. I'll see you around."

"Yes. I'll see you." Belle sat back as Gaston left, her hand coming to rest on the papers where his signature stood out.

Now, her fate was entirely up to her. Digging out her phone from her pocket, she dialed his number by memory. "Rumple? It's me… You won't believe what happened."

TBC…


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Not gonna lie… this is very short but it ends in a way with endless possibilities of revisiting this 'verse. And this won't be the last of the series… I do plan on returning to this storyline and adding some other one-shots and missing scenes and where-are-they-now bits. Some of you have already given me some ideas with these characters and I'm looking forward in exploring those angles.

I also have a new story—stories, actually—that I've been working on in the meantime during this (and it is why it took me sometime to update the last few chapters), but I know you're going to love it. I will post it this coming week (so keep your eyes open!) and since I have like a gazillion plot bunnies running in my head of various AUs and adaptations with Rumbelle… I can't write them all in one long story, but I can do prompts. I explain it in detail in the first chapter but basically… I'm going to post 4 prompts based on one idea that I gave myself, and then I leave it up to you to prompt me for more if you're interested. It's going to be called _Seasons of Rumbelle_ and my first prompt will be based on _The Scarlet Letter_. Hope you check it out!

Thank you as always to my loyal readers and welcome new ones (it's never too late) in reading and supporting this series! Seriously, you guys are the best!

**Epilogue**

_After Emma and Snow returned from the Enchanted Forest_…

"Are they ready?" Henry was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood in the foyer of the Victorian house.

Emma pressed a hand on her son's shoulder and looked down at him affectionately. "Take it easy kiddo. They'll be ready when they're ready."

"I know but I'm so excited! To think we're going to New York City to find Baelfire!" Henry said excitingly. "This is an adventure."

"Yeah."

There was a soft thud and a muffled curse before Belle came flying down the stairs with Lily-Rose at her heels. The two-year-old went up to Henry and tugged on his hand. "See my backpack?" she asked, twirling to show off her pink and purple butterflies backpack. "I brought my fava-or-rite books," she said proudly.

"I did too Lily-Rose," Henry told her, thinking of his collection of fairy tales. "I can read it to you on the airplane."

She clapped her hands in delight at the idea. Belle and Emma rolled their eyes and gave knowing looks to one another.

"So where's Gold?" the blonde questioned.

"He's almost ready. Just to warn you—he's a little nervous." Belle looked to the ceiling as there was another subdued crash and a roar. Sighing, she shook her head. "This is a big deal for him and he's freaking out, not that'll he admit it, but try not to tease him too much."

"I'll try but I can't promise," Emma told her. "That's a cute necklace you're wearing. Is that a teacup?"

Flushing warmly, Belle touched her chipped cup. "Yes. It's actually bigger than this but for the potion's sake Rumple shrunk it in size. Plus it won't be too noticeable if I walk around with a cup in my hand."

Emma nodded in understanding. "True. C'mon Gold! We're going to be late!"

At last, Rumple came down the stairs. His countenance was pale but he still had his trademark air about him as he stiffly greeted Emma and her son. Belle went over and jabbed him in the side. "Be nice," she whispered in her fiancé's ear.

When he decided to enact his favor from the Savior, he wasn't expecting it to be a total family affair with her son in tow. "Very well. Henry, do you mind holding Lily-Rose's hand?"

"Sure!" Henry beamed as the children followed Emma to the Cadillac.

"Wait." Belle stopped Rumple to make sure Bae's shawl wouldn't fall off. "There. Let's go find our son, shall we?"

"Belle… What if—what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if—" She ceased his babbling by pressing her finger to his lips.

"We talked about this. When we find him, and we will, we will speak to him as a family. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss his father's wedding."

"I'm scared Belle," he admitted softly. "We didn't part on the best terms."

"I know but you're not alone Rumplestiltskin. You have me, Lily-Rose, Henry, and Emma. We will tackle this together. Baelfire will be happy once he hears how you'd risk so much to find him. Now, we have a missing boy to find and then we can start our lives with the whole family at our side."

"You're right," he said, feeling a lot better than previously. Intertwining Belle's arm with his, he led his True Love to his car, his heart skipping a beat at the new world they were about to face.

The End


End file.
